Un-Break My Heart
by JaprilLove4
Summary: A little AU, my take on what I would like to see happen after the episode 12x11. Spoilers if you have not seen 12x11.
1. Chapter 1

**Un-break My Heart**

Pairing: Jackson and April

Rating: T, maybe a little M but not too much

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything else, only for entertainment purposes.

 **Chapter 1**

He ran his hands through his head over and over, sighing as he stared down at the ground. He hadn't even realized he was crying that was until he saw a tear fall past and hit the dark pale speckled ground.

 _"Do you really want this?"_

Those words kept replaying, and he didn't know how to stop it. He shook his head from his thoughts; he needed a distraction to stop him from continually going back to that room that brightly lit room; staring back at a face that looked so heartbroken.

How could he have let it get this bad? He hadn't answered her because if he was honest with himself, no, no it wasn't what he truly wanted. That was why he was so torn hours later. He knew it should be what he wanted; excuse me, what he needed at this point in their relationship. There was nothing left to fix, so why did he feel this way?

Her face that was why he felt so terrible, that sweet face he had loved so much, and still did; it was broken and replaced by one that completely overtook, which read sadness. He knew it had been because of the divorce and not wanting to work things out, but this is what he needed. It still didn't make anything better.

Most guys would be happy that their divorce was final, but the thought of being 'happy' even if for a minute didn't seem a likely possibility. Maybe he loved too much, her, everything about her, that it wouldn't matter if he was a 'normal' guy or not, it still hurt like hell.

"Jackson. Foods here." The knock and voice that escaped from Ben on the opposite side of that door, made Jackson look up from the spot he had continued to stare at. Food. That didn't seem like something he could manage right now, but he knew that he had to act semi-normal in the presence of his co-worker. He knew that Ben would understand if he wasn't up for anything, but he still needed to pretend at least for the time being that he was in fact fine.

"Yup." He responded loud enough so Ben could hear him through the thick door.

He sat with Ben, knowing Miranda had to work late, which he was thankful for because he didn't need to see her disapproving stares right now. He was working on getting his own place, but he was grateful for them to put him up for the time being. He was also thankful that Ben sat with him in silence, not in a bad awkward way, but in an understanding one.

"I'll clean up, you go." Ben pointed towards the room that Jackson had been occupying and then looked back at Jackson.

Jackson nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"Wait, wait one second. You are pregnant?!" Arizona stared down at April, who looked happy about this news. Finally taking a seat down next to April, trying to find the right words "This is a happy thing?"

April finally looked over at Arizona's face and smiled "Yes, I mean I think so."

Arizona continued staring at her, but unsure how to respond next. "But, you guys just got divorced." April raised her eyebrows "Whoa, I just mean that isn't this the worst timing ever?"

April chuckled, which Arizona was a little confused about given that it didn't seem like a time to laugh. "I'm merely laughing because you are so right, I found out I was pregnant the morning of my meeting with the divorce lawyers to finalize my marriage ending." April snorted as she continued to laugh, making Arizona join in on the laughter "So you'll excuse me, but I find this quite funny" grabbing her stomach as Arizona continued to laugh.

The laughter instantly died down as April stared down at her hand on her stomach, she inhaled and felt even more amount of stuff hitting her, like a ton of bricks right across the face.

"Are you going to tell him?"

April looked up quickly at Arizona's expectant expression. She hadn't even thought of that at this point, and she wasn't sure what scared her the most. Telling him or the fact that she didn't want to.

"No."

Arizona raised her brow and pursed her lips.

"What's that face for?"

Arizona shook her head "Nope. I don't think it's my business to tell you what I think."

April scoffed "When has it ever been not okay to express your feelings on anything? You are the most honest person I know!"

"Do you really want to know what I think?"

April shrugged, grabbing her stomach again and nodded quickly.

"You're not going to like it."

April rolled her eyes "Just tell me."

"Well, for starters missy, I think it's really wrong that you didn't tell him when you were in there signing the papers. Maybe that—"

"No, that's exactly what I didn't want to do Arizona. I didn't want him to stop the process just because I was pregnant. This is why I don't know if I want to tell him or not. I don't want him thinking I got pregnant on purpose, to keep him or some sort of twisted idea. That I did it to keep our marriage alive, when I would never do that. I tried hard to keep that marriage and fight for us, but he chose to end it. Therefore, don't tell me you think I should have told him in that office when I had every right not to. The moment I asked him if he really wanted the divorce and he didn't say anything, was when I knew I couldn't tell him"

"Whoa, wait. I'm not saying that you are doing it to trap him or whatever."

"No, I didn't think you were saying it, but I know he would think that."

"That's just the thing; does it really matter at this point? He's the father; he has a right to know you are pregnant with his child, especially after—"

"Don't you dare! Don't." April said, feeling the tears start to form.

"Okay, okay." She placed her hands up in the air to try and calm her down "I'm sorry, okay? Please, that's not what I am trying to say. I guess everything I am saying is coming out wrong."

April sniffled, wiping at her eyes, feeling everything coming up that she hadn't realized was still brewing.

"What I'm trying to say" Arizona spoke up again, hoping it would come out the way she was trying to "is that don't you think he deserves to know? I mean think about it the opposite, what if he was pregnant and didn't tell you, wouldn't you be upset?"

April furrowed her brow, the laughter immediately followed by both of them.

"You know what I mean."

April chuckled once more and nodded "Yeah, I guess I see your point. I am just not ready to tell him yet."

"Well, look, I bought a bunch of alcohol, so can we just spend tonight with me drinking a ton and you telling me what's wrong with my dating relationships."

April laughed once more and nodded. "Sounds like a perfect night."

April had not thought about how work would be between her and Jackson. She spent the weekend with Arizona, binge-eating and binge-watching Netflix. She kind of 'escaped' and created this safe-place with Arizona in her apartment and she had enjoyed that so much, but here she was back at work and she wasn't sure how she would cope.

Luckily she had not run into him yet, but it was only 20 minutes into her rotation. So she was trying not to make it seem like she was avoiding him, but she did in fact avoid places she knew he would more than likely be at.

"Hey, Kep. I need your help." She jumped, looking over at the voice that had appeared apparently out of nowhere next to her. She sighed when she saw it was just Nathan.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He smiled as he saw her funny expression.

"Oh no, sorry, I guess I'm just a little jumpy. Had too much caffeine already"

Nathan nodded, but laughed as her face still seemed to be registering what was going on.

"I need your help with my patient. She reminds me a little of you, and you are just the sweetest ever, so you will help me right?"

She narrowed her eyes at him "Um, where exactly at?"

Nathan looked at her a little confused, but put two-and-two together, when he saw her staring around the hospital.

"Don't worry; it's not where he will be. I heard he's in surgery till later." Nathan leaned in as he whispered this to her.

April raised her eyes to look at him, and stared a little shocked.

"Well, it's a little on the obvious side, you don't have to say anything though, I am on your side." He said shrugging.

She rolled her eyes, hitting him on the side "Ha, ha, very funny. I am not—" She stopped talking mid-way when her stomach turned. She gulped feeling like she was going to pass out from how badly she felt.

"Uh, April. You okay?" He asked, when she stopped talking and now looked like she was struggling between throwing up and running away.

April shook her head as she ran, but quickly stopped knowing it was going to happen sooner than later, grabbing the nearest canister and throwing up all of her contents.

A few people were staring, some didn't even care, and some started whispering.

"Are you okay?" Nathan whispered as April stood up straight, wiping away at her mouth with the napkin that he handed towards her.

She nodded, but he didn't seem to really believe her.

"I'm fine. I just ate really bad food last night, and I think my stomach is not agreeing with it. This happened last night." She said, waving her arm back and forth at him.

He finally nodded "Um, listen about you helping me, I think you should sit out. Why don't you go get something in your stomach that will make you feel better."

"No, Nathan, really I'm fine."

Nathan, grabbed her arm softly and pulled her into an empty room. "The things I need you for include possibly taking radiographs." He looked down at her stomach "I can't have you in there."

She furrowed her brow and stared at him very confused, but when he continued looking down at her stomach, it immediately clicked "What. I'm fine."

He shook his head "No, you are pregnant, aren't you? I can't risk you in there with me, I'm sorry, but no. That's final."

April opened her mouth to continue arguing, but she knew he was right. So instead she nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll find you later and we can get some food…well that's if you are feeling better, okay?"

April chuckled softly and nodded once more.

"Hey, Nathan?"

He turned to look back at April, who looked now even smaller than she had a while ago.

"Can we keep this between you, me and my gyno?"

He smiled and shrugged "I have no idea what you are talking about." He winked at her and waved at her before exiting.

She inhaled slowly and exhaled as she exited the room, she really hoped no one else would come to that conclusion but nobody was staring at her in a funny way or for the matter at all.

"No, I think I am better at that—"

April opened her eyes wider as she heard his voice, that voice that made her whole body quiver, right behind her.

She knew it was too late, she couldn't just go the other way, she knew he had spotted her from the way he stopped talking. So instead she turned to stare at a very stern and serious Jackson and one of his interns, who looked confused why Jackson had stopped talking."

"Hi." Jackson finally said, wanting to close his eyes at how stupid that sounded. The first thing he says to her after their divorce is 'hi', seriously?

April didn't mind, she just kind of wanted to get out of there, and was thankful he didn't see the interaction of what had just happened not even 5 minutes prior.

"Hi." April said, looking back and forth between the two. "Um bye." She said, walking away. She couldn't do the whole small-talk with Jackson, not right now at least. She hadn't expected him to be here, Nathan had specifically said he was in surgery, but maybe his schedule got switched up.

She felt like he would sense she was hiding something, he knew her too well and that scared her too much. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked away, and she closed her eyes as she tried her hardest to not look back at him.

Truth was all she wanted to do at that moment was kiss him, tell him she was sorry and that she just wanted them back together, that signing those papers was a huge mistake. That she was pregnant with his baby, and that just maybe they could work out everything they couldn't in the past now, but none of that happened or was going to happen anytime soon. She hadn't realized but her stomach turned once more and she found herself finding a more secret place to throw up, with no one to stare at her this time.

What April didn't know was that Jackson was feeling the exact same way, minus a few details, he just wanted to tell her a lot that he didn't get a chance to or that he couldn't the day they signed those papers. So instead he dove into talking and instructing his intern what to do. Only to go back to thinking of April and what she was thinking right now.

TBC…..

 **A/N: Sooo, this is my first ever Grey's Anatomy story, after last week's episode I just HAD to write what I feel like I would like to see or my take on it. Please go easy on me, but don't hold back on what you think. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So, are you going to tell him?"

April groaned, trying not to come off as rude but she was not in the mood to answer this question AGAIN.

"I'll take that as a no." Nathan said, chuckling as he watched her still ignoring him as she took a sip of her decaf coffee.

April shook her head "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She finally turned to stare at him. He looked a little shocked at her response, but went along with her.

He shrugged "Maybe because it's a valid question."

She rolled her eyes for the 2nd time in a matter of a few hours. "Maybe it's a stupid question that just makes it seem like you are being nosy and getting in my business when I don't really want to talk about it."

Nathan raised his eyebrows, wanting to laugh at her answer. She was even feistier than she usually was and he knew it had to do with her divorce. She had mentioned it to him, not to mention he overheard when she yelled at him, but she cried and he held her. He had a very similar experience, so he knew that April felt safe with him.

"Either way, it's still a valid question."

"Ugh, why do you have to be so…so…so you?"

He shrugged once more, taking a sip of his regular coffee "Because that's the only way I know how to be, and since when has that ever bothered you? Maybe it's the decaf." He pointed at her cup that she had in her hand, blaming the coffee for her actions.

"I can't have regular, too much caffeine and that's not healthy for the baby. & your attitude has never really bothered me until you got so nosy."

He chuckled, staring down at her belly.

"Stop." April said looking around, hoping no one caught him staring down at it as they were in the cafeteria and she wasn't sure who was around.

He sighed "Sorry, I just can't believe you are pregnant, I mean, I can, but it's just weird."

She laughed "Why is it so weird?" She whispered, mocking his manner.

"I don't know, it just is. So, are you telling him?"

April groaned once more "I don't know, okay? Jackson and I….well, we just got divorced Nathan, how the hell would I open up about that?"

"Mm, how about, 'Hey Jackson, I'm pregnant…oh and it's yours by the way.' That kind of sums it up just about right." Making his voice girly and mouse-like.

She laughed "No, I would never say it like that, and I do not sound like that."

"Meh, whatever, you just need to talk to him. Oh, how about now?"

April raised her brow "What do you—"

"He's right there, why don't you…."

"No! Oh my god, go, I have been trying so hard to avoid him, yet here we are for the second time going to 'bump' into each other." April said, trying her hardest to whisper but not seem like she was whispering.

Nathan just stared at her "April, you might want to stop squirming."

"What, why?"

Nathan nodded his head towards Jackson, "He's um, he's coming over here."

"What?" April said it louder than she had meant and was wanting more than anything to get up and run out of here, but it was too late. Nathan was right, within seconds Jackson was standing next to them. Was he doing this on purpose? Was he trying his hardest to make her uncomfortable after their divorce?

"Hi."

April wanted to roll her eyes, to tell him that he could use more of his vocabulary to voice his presence. He seemed to feel comfortable with that word, so April turned to look at him. He was alone this time, and looked equally as uncomfortable with this interaction.

Nathan smiled at him and nodded. "Do you want to sit?"

"Oh, I'm fine; I just came over because I need to borrow April for a second, if that's okay?"

April looked super confused and so did Nathan. He nodded "Yeah, oh yeah, we were just finishing up anyway."

Jackson pursed his lips and stared back and forth between them.

April looked over at Nathan; he gave her a 'I'm with you' stare and mouthed "Tell him" as Jackson turned to leave with April. April shook her head and followed Jackson to wherever he was taking her.

He led her to an empty on-call room, which brought back so many memories, and made her heart break even more than it was standing here in front of him. If only he didn't look so damn good, if only he didn't smell wonderful and if only he didn't stare at her the way he was right this moment.

She felt her stomach turning again, and the thought of her running out of there to throw up would definitely raise some red-flags, so she needed to try and distract the itching nausea away. The only way she knew how to avoid it just till he left was to focus on his eyes, gulping every so often to try and push the vomit down.

"So?" April said, staring at him hoping he would start talking soon, considering she wasn't feeling very good.

"Um, I wanted to give this to you." He said, handing her an envelope.

April stared at it, confused but taking it regardless of how she felt. She wasn't sure if she should open it, but she didn't know if she wanted to know what was inside.

"It's a copy of the divorce paperwork, as well as my ring. I know we bought that together, but I didn't want to just get rid of it, I thought it would be better to give it to you."

April didn't stare at him as he said these words; she looked down at the envelope the whole time, mainly because she was trying to mask the tears that were pushing their way past.

"Are you trying to hurt me?"

Finally looking up to meet his eyes, he looked shocked but stern.

"What? No!"

"Then why would you give me this stuff a few days after our divorce?"

Jackson sighed "April, I just thought it would be better for me to give them to you than a lawyer or somebody you didn't really know to hand deliver this to you, I wanted to personally give you the ring. It meant a lot to us and I don't want to just toss it or think it meant nothing."

April shook her head, allowing herself to cry, and she knew partly why she was so upset was the hormones; she knew that Jackson wasn't doing it maliciously, but it still hurt her feelings.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, April, it's just the opposite. I want us to be able to work in the same place and be civil towards one another."

April nodded, but continued to tear up "I'm sorry, I don't want to argue or fight either. Just, what did you expect?"

He shrugged "I don't know, I really didn't know how to go about seeing you for the first time after that whole thing, or how I am supposed to act around you. This is so new to me, you have always been in my life April, every single time we have broken up….we've always been able to get back our friendship. I want that to continue."

April scoffed "I can't just be your friend…." Jackson's eyes shifted, she knew those words hurt him "I can't right now; you have to give me time. There is no way I could just jump into being friends, you know?"

He nodded "I know, I guess I just don't…"

"I should probably go."

April could see his resistance to her wanting to go; it seemed like he had more he needed to say.

"Did you have anything else you needed to say?"

He shook his head "No, thank you for not reacting, well you know?"

April nodded, but couldn't find any words to say to him. She exited the room, and exhaled out loud. Is this how it was going to be every single time? Them not even being able to look at each other barely, or feeling this way? She knew transferring wasn't an option, but seeing him every single day would be something she wasn't sure she could handle.

~0~0~

"So, it went that bad, huh? The ring is really nice though. I can see why he wanted to give it back. That was nice of him." Arizona said, twirling the ring in her fingers.

April snatched the ring from her hands and shook her head "It didn't go bad, it went worse than expected and I cried in front of him. This baby is going to make me a hot mess."

Arizona laughed "Well, that's hormones for you. How are you doing, I heard you threw up?"

April lifted her head to meet Arizona's eyes and stared shocked. Who told her?

"Uh, Riggs and I have become good friends since you introduced us, he figured out that I was your gyno and he said something about keeping it between us three."

April laughed "I should have guessed."

"So you still didn't tell him?"

April grabbed a slice of pizza from the table, Arizona had promised to come over as long as she had food, which she did so wonderfully.

Taking a bite out of it and staring at Arizona "Mmm, no. It wasn't the right time. I just need to figure out when that is. Maybe I'll go into hiding, and then I'll never have to tell him ever."

Arizona shook her head "Well, that would be fantastic, in a fantasy world, but you don't live there."

"Maybe I'll just wait till the perfect time."

Arizona rolled her eyes "Oh yeah, because in your mind the perfect timing is never."

"No, I'll tell him. I promise, just I am not sure when that is going to be."

They chuckled as they continued eating their pizza.

~0~0~

"It was very, very awkward. Not to mention her face was heartbroken. I want her in my life; I just didn't expect it to be so hard every time I see her."

Ben nodded, grabbing the glass with whiskey off of the coffee table and taking a swig. It was another night without Bailey so it was a guys' night in.

"Well I'm sure she appreciated the return of the ring, did you have to do it so soon after though?"

Jackson sighed "I don't know man." Now being the one to take a long chug of his drink.

"Do you miss her?"

It was silent and Ben could sense that Jackson wasn't wanting to share too much of that, but he wanted to be here for him.

"Every day."

They stayed silent again.

Jackson finished his drink and got up "I'm gonna hit the hay." He said, feeling like his emotions were clouding everything. He could still smell her, and he craved her every minute of every day.

Ben nodded, not needing to say anything else, just quickly patting him on the shoulder as he stood up next to him.

~0~0~

 ** _4 months later_**

"Why do I have to wear that?" April said loudly enough for Arizona to hear given she was in the bathroom looking at what Arizona was providing for her.

"Because…" She poked her head inside "you are starting to show, and since you are still hiding it from a certain no-name, that's the best thing I could find that is safe for baby and mommy. Put it on, I want to see how it looks on you."

April groaned "But I don't think I'm showing with my scrubs yet."

"Ummm, honey, I don't mean to be rude, but yes, you are. You are all belly, and so we can't spin the 'Well she just gained a few pounds' story, when you aren't fat anywhere else. Now, no more arguments just put it on."

"Fine, but if I look slightly weird, I'm taking it off."

"See, it's perfect." Arizona said as April came out to show her.

"Now, you have the ultrasound at 12, so do as we had scheduled okay?"

April nodded, but continued staring in the mirror at her belly. Arizona was right, she had been showing, and she was wondering if anyone had noticed, no one had said anything so she was grateful for that.

"I'm telling him." She finally spoke up.

Arizona turned quickly, looking at her shocked. "Wait, what? When did you decide this?"

April shrugged "Does it matter? I'm telling him."

Arizona gulped, feeling a knot turn ever so slightly.

"What's the face for? I thought you wanted me to tell him. 3 ½ months of non-stop 'tell Jackson, when are you telling him, why haven't you talked to him' and now nothing?"

Arizona shook her head "No, that's fantastic, but um."

"What?"

"I don't think you should tell him."

April raised her eyebrow "Why?"

Arizona pursed her lips and sighed "I don't know if this is true or not, but I was told by Callie that Jackson is seeing someone."

Arizona did not look at April when she said this, because she couldn't stand to see her upset face.

April felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, and considering her current situation that was bad. . .

"Please say something." Arizona said, finally looking up to see a tear-stricken April staring back at her.

"Ow."

"Ow?" Arizona questioned.

"Ow….ow." April said, grabbing onto her stomach. "Something's wrong, Arizona."

"What? Okay, okay, let's get you to the hospital now, it could be nothing…" Arizona saw the fear in Aprils face "No, no it WILL be nothing. Okay?"

"Please, I don't want this baby to…"

"I know, sweetheart, I know."

Arizona wasn't sure if it was the feeling of heartbreak that Jackson might possibly be seeing someone or if there was another complication; whatever the case was, she didn't want to see her friend go through another heartbreak.

TBC….

 **A/N: Wow, thank you guys so much! I am so happy to see that you guys have enjoyed t so far. Since you really liked it, I decided to update even faster than I normally do. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know if you like where it's going. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What was so important that you had to page me so late?" Karev said, with his consistent annoyed expression. He crossed his arms as he met Arizona in the parking lot.

"This." Arizona said, pulling the door wide enough for him to be able to catch a glimpse of April's tear-stained face, one that read agony as she held onto her stomach wincing every so often.

Karev looked back at Arizona, and she had the same worried expression that he was wearing now.

"Is she?"

"Pregnant? Yes. I need your help; she didn't want to make this a big deal."

"She works at this hospital, it IS a big deal."

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Arizona said, looking even more annoyed that Karev was being himself right now.

"Alright, alright."

They both helped April out of the car and Arizona tried her hardest to adjust her shirt enough so it didn't look like she was pregnant, but who was she kidding that belly was poking through like it was almost teasing on purpose.

"This way." Karev said, leading them a different way.

He led them through a back way that pulled to where the doctors came to eat, sleep or just need a place to vent their frustrations. This in turn led to the inside of the hospital that not many people entered by.

"She needs a proper hospital bed; I'm not hiding anything Arizona. She is in pain, and I need to treat her properly!"

Arizona was going to hesitate and fight, but the look on April's face made her nod, allowing him to lead.

A few people stared as the two held onto April, and finally reached their destination.

Placing her on the bed, and allowing herself to get comfortable.

"Okay, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

All three jumped as Owen entered with a stern look, but it immediately softened as he saw April sitting on the bed, looking petrified.

"April? Is she okay?"

Arizona and Karev both looked back at April and then at Owen.

"Arizona, what is going on?"

"I am pregnant."

April finally spoke up, making everyone look at her, making Owen sigh and nod.

"Okay, well get to work." He looked at Arizona and Karev, nodding at them. He turned to look at April, giving her a small smile and exiting.

"Alright, you heard him. Let's get you in a gown sweetie. I need to take your temp, and get some blood."

April just nodded; looking even more scared then she had minutes prior.

Arizona grabbed onto her hand "I'm going to be here through every step, okay?"

April nodded and closed her eyes as she lay back on her pillows and started praying.

~0~0~

"I need you to run this over to labs and tell them to…are you even listening?" Karev said loudly enough for the intern to jump and nod immediately.

"Okay, what did I just say Mason?"

The intern gulped and looked at the notes "Um you said, take this to labs" looking down at the blood "and that is as far as you had ended before you got mad at me, and it's Jason sir."

Karev rolled his eyes "Tell them to rush it, it's an emergency."

"Is this for doctor Kepner, is she pregnant?"

"Hey! Don't read the label, okay? This is none of your business! Can you just do as you're told without butting into things that don't concern you?"

"Well, technically, you involved—"

"Can you handle it or not Mason?"

"Sure."

With that he left the intern to run over to the labs as he went and did his rounds.

"It's Jason…" He said quietly

~0~0~

"Wait, she's pregnant? Like actually pregnant, you saw it and didn't imagine it?" The smaller pimply intern named Jessica stared at Jason shocked. She couldn't believe the drama that happened in this hospital, it was even better than tv.

"She really is! You can't say anything though because if Karev found out, I would literally die, he can't even get my name right."

"It's not like I'm going to go around telling everyone that Kepner is pregnant…." Jessica said, but stopped as she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." She looked up to see Ben and Jackson standing there.

Jackson looked like someone had just punched him in the throat and he all of a sudden felt nauseous. Did he hear right? Ben looked at Jackson and then back at the intern.

"Oh." Jessica said, as she stared at Jackson, she didn't need to be at this hospital long to know that Jackson Avery was April Kepner's ex-husband and that they ended things very…well not good.

Jason stared with wide-eyes at Jackson and then back at Jessica.

"Um, we should go." Jason said, hoping more than anything that the guys in front of him would not question anything, or pretend like they didn't hear anything and allow them to walk away. That however didn't seem likely given that the Jackson fellow had a mix of looks on his face from annoyed, to sick to his stomach.

"What did you just say?" Jackson asked, even though all 4 of them heard it correctly.

"What? I um, I…It's not my business." Jessica said, looking ashamed and now staring down at the floor.

"It was your business a few seconds ago when you blurted that out…"

"Okay, enough, that's enough." Ben said, stepping in front of Jackson, he could sense him getting agitated and he wasn't going to allow him to say anything he would regret in front of a few people.

"You two just go. Okay?"

Jessica and Jason nodded immediately and walked as fast as they could, before turning the corner and bolting it.

Karev was for sure going to kill him, even though it was technically Jessica who blurted it out loud, he was the one talking about something he shouldn't have.

"Hey, man, look at me."

Jackson pushed Ben's hands off of him. "I have to find her."

"Okay, but what are you going to do? Confront her? Make a big scene and get into a fight Jackson, do you really think that's smart? No. You need to go get coffee, let this resonate in your mind and then see if you're calm enough to talk to her. Now, I haven't been very vocal these last few months. You got your own place and I even helped you, but I didn't say anything as far as your relationship went because it wasn't my place…but now I am telling you this because you are my friend and I respect you, and I deserve the right to tell you this without you getting angry at me. Okay?"

Jackson was still huffing, but he nodded in agreement.

"You broke her heart when you asked for that divorce, it's been 4 months since that's happened and she's probably still coping with everything, you have to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"If she's pregnant with my child…."

"What? You won't love that baby?"

Jackson finally looked up at Ben, he had tears and he looked even more heartbroken than he had in the last few months. He scoffed and shook his head.

"No, I would absolutely love that baby! How can you even ask me that? But how the hell am I supposed to work this out? How am I supposed to talk to her about this?"

Ben shrugged "You just have to, maybe we heard wrong and she isn't pregnant…BUT if she is, I want you to go in there and not start a shouting match, I've seen you after a few of those ones and those never ended well."

Jackson licked his lips, noticing how dry they were. "Okay, you are right….thank you."

Ben didn't need to say anything else; he just softly gave him another one of his pats and walked away "No fighting…" Ben turned once more before parting away around the corner.

Ben was right, he needed to calm down and then find April, but how was he supposed to act? Was this really true? He sighed as he walked to find her.

~0~0~

"Arizona."

Arizona turned to look at Jackson, she swallowed hard and tried her hardest to smile at him without making it seem like something was wrong. She didn't have any results yet from April's tests and that made her worry even more, but she was trying really hard to show her best poker face.

"Where's April?"

Arizona furrowed her brow, confused, hoping he hadn't caught a glance of a few hours ago when Karev and she brought April in.

"What? Um, I don't know, probably at home. It's not her night to work. But I don't keep tabs on her, so if she is working, you are looking the wrong department. She works at the ER, a few floors down."

Arizona pointed down to the floor to make her statement even more serious.

Jackson shook his head, getting closer to Arizona and whispering "Where is she?"

Arizona stepped back a little and saw the sadness in his eyes and his voice was even softer than ever, she had never felt so sorry for Jackson than she did at this moment. He looked like a small puppy who had lost his way, but as she continued staring she could see he knew something else.

"Like I said, Jackson, I don't know."

"Is she pregnant?" He blurted it out, mainly because he knew that continuing to ask Arizona where she was wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"What?" Arizona asked, trying again to show her poker face, coming up unsuccessfully.

"Please…" Jackson finally pleaded, gulping and looking at her like he was going to throw up.

Arizona closed her eyes and looked down, and then quickly back up at him.

She nudged her head towards a room with the covers covering the whole room so that no one could see inside. "She's in there."

Jackson looked at the room and then back at Arizona "What?! Why is she in a hospital room?"

He hadn't put two-and-two together that the reason that Arizona looked this worried wasn't necessarily only because she didn't want to give away that April was pregnant because that was not her place to tell, but also because April was lying in that bed with god knows what.

"Just go." Arizona said, not wanting to explain to him anything else. That was April's job. She knew that April would probably get angry with her, but she honestly did not care. They needed to speak and she wasn't going to hide him from her any longer.

Jackson inhaled and nodded, not needing her to say anything else.

Walking towards the room felt like an eternity even though it was only a few feet away. He wasn't sure how this was going to go, but he found himself fixing his white coat and clearing his throat before opening the door, knocking lightly on the trim of the door.

"Arizona, thank god, can you hand me the water bottle. It hurts too much to move…."

When Arizona's voice didn't come through, April stared at the covers. "Arizona?"

Jackson slowly grabbed onto the covers and pulled them back gently to reveal him standing there.

April's eyes went wide and stared at a sad-looking Jackson in front of her. His eyes immediately landed on her stomach, he saw the bump and didn't need confirmation from her to tell him she was pregnant.

"You're pregnant?"

 **TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _"You're pregnant?"_

April stared at that face, the one who she had come to love so much that staring at it now hurt more than anything. This was not the way she wanted to reveal this news to him. How did he find out? Who told him? All these things were swirling in her mind, but the look on his face was making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

She nodded, touching her belly in confirmation.

Silence over took them, but they continued to stare at each other. It was almost intoxicating, like they couldn't look anywhere else, the only time that Jackson did look somewhere else was to stare at the belly; that perfect belly that looked so small yet so big.

"May I sit?" He stared at the chair, finally breaking his gaze.

She nodded again; words felt almost impossible right now.

He turned the chair to face her, there were so many questions he had to ask, but he wasn't even sure where to start.

After a few more minutes of silence he finally cleared his throat.

"How far along are you?"

"About 17 weeks or so."

Jackson closed his eyes, she was almost 5 months pregnant and he didn't know about this.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm assuming it's mine?"

April raised her eyebrow and opened her mouth to start yelling at him and telling him that he was an asshole for asking the 2nd part to that question, but Jackson was a bit faster than her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I just…you'll excuse me, but this is a bit of a shock. Can you just be honest with me?"

April looked down at the sheets that were covering her bare legs, they were itchy and she never understood why hospitals spent so much money on equipment yet so little on stuff like this. She closed her eyes as her mind started wandering and she knew that meant that she was trying to mask the hurt. She knew that Jackson had every right to be upset, she would be too if she were in his shoes, but it still hurt her, she wasn't sure if it was because she was pregnant so it felt even more painful or if it was just everything about this situation.

"I didn't tell you for many reasons…"

Jackson inhaled, feeling like whatever she was going to say, whatever her reasoning for hiding her pregnancy it must have been good, at least he was hoping that was the case.

"One of them being, I didn't want to trap you into thinking I did it on purpose, or have you thinking that it was a reason for our marriage to not end."

Jackson stared at her; she looked so small on that bed even with her belly.

"I wouldn't have thought that, I had a right to know you were pregnant, April. That's not fair."

He was now shifting in his seat; April knew that meant he was uncomfortable with this topic and conversation. He did that every single time he knew it wasn't going in the direction he liked.

"You asked for honesty, that's what I'm giving you. I know, part of me wanted to tell you. Every day there would be something itching me to tell you, but every time I tried or even went for the phone or whatever it was, I stopped. I couldn't manage to find the words to tell you this information."

He shook his head "What are the other reasons?" He said ignoring the last bit of information she just gave him.

April wanted to jump out of the bed and shake him, tell him it wasn't fair to respond this way when she was telling him this stuff, but she knew that they both coped with info differently. So instead she sighed and nodded.

"Well, we are divorced…" She put her hand up to stop him from talking; she knew he would argue with her on this part "Nope, hold on. I'm not done." Jackson opened his mouth but nodded for her to continue, because that was definitely not a good reason at all. That was not fair to throw that in his face.

"I asked you if you wanted the divorce, you sat there and said nothing Jackson, do you know how that feels? Knowing that this marriage felt like nothing to you? I know that it's not the case at all, but it felt like that at the time. When I decided that I was going to give you what you wanted which was the divorce, it was when it made it harder for me to even forgive you for that and it felt like you were punishing me. So yes, I was angry. I felt like you didn't deserve the right to know."

April saw Jackson's eyes get a little wider and he looked even more hurt by what she just shared. She needed to get this all out now, and she wasn't going to hold anything back.

"I didn't deserve to know that you were pregnant with my child?"

"Our child." April corrected him, which in turn made Jackson stand up and start pacing.

"This is what I am talking about April; this is why our marriage ended. You think you know what's best for everyone! You make these 'decisions' based on what you think is the way to go, without thinking about the other person. I'm 50% that baby, I am the father, and I have every right to know that you were pregnant! I understand you being hurt, I get that, I get the anger, but I don't get you hiding it for this long!"

His breathing was ragged and he turned to stare at a shocked April. She still had her hand on her belly, now rubbing it back and forth, but what made him stop wanting to yell was her face. She looked to be in pain and that made his protective-ness go into overdrive.

"You okay?" He asked, walking a little closer to her, but not too much so as to not piss her off, he wasn't sure how 'close' they could be or how much was okay for her.

She nodded, closing her eyes and exhaling. Shifting a little to get more comfortable.

"It's just the baby keeps pushing and it's a little uncomfortable."

Both of them hadn't realized they weren't angry right now; all that mattered was that baby. They forgot what they were even angry about.

"Do you want me to get Arizona?"

She shook her head "No, I'm fine. I don't want to disturb her, when she could be focusing on getting my results or whatever else needs fixing. Plus, I want to finish our conversation."

He looked down at the floor, not really wanting to get back into that again but he knew they had to.

She exhaled again and looked back at him. "Are you dating someone?"

He looked up at her and stared at her eyes, they were sadder then the last time and he could tell she was hurt by even asking this question.

"What?"

She licked her lips "I heard you were dating someone…is it true?"

Jackson started pacing again

"Do you mind not doing that?"

He stopped where he was at and looked back up at her.

"I'm getting a little nauseous from the movement."

He nodded and stood where he was at, not wanting to move. "Who told you?"

April felt her eyes getting watery and she knew she was going to start the waterworks, hoping more than anything that they didn't push past. It was almost impossible lately with this baby.

"So it's true, because if it wasn't you wouldn't be asking who told me."

He shook his head "Not necessarily."

She closed her eyes "Just tell me, I was honest with you now, so please just be honest with me."

Jackson sighed and nodded "Okay…."

"Okay, you will be honest? Or okay, yes, you are dating someone?"

"To the first one, but, if I am going to be honest then okay…yes, I was seeing someone."

April closed her eyes even deeper now. The tears had a mind of their own; she couldn't help but let them fall. Not caring that he was staring at her.

"It's not serious, and I only went on two dates."

"How soon after we got divorced did you start seeing her?"

"I'm not 'seeing' her, April; I just went on those dates and 2 months after…."

"Wow, so 2 months is how long it takes to get over me, huh?"

"April! Would you please just…"

"What? Stop saying what's on my mind? What, Jackson?"

He opened his mouth "I jus—"

"Sorry, um, I need to take your blood pressure…." Arizona said as she pushed past the covers. She tried to knock, but their talking loudly got in the way.

Arizona gave April the 'I'm sorry' stare, which April nodded in return letting her know she wasn't angry with her.

"This will just take a few minutes…." Arizona said, reaching over and grabbing the device, placing it on April's arm. The silence was very awkward. Arizona knew they had obviously been fighting, and she so badly want to yell at him and take April's side, but to be honest, she understood him.

"Okay, so you are a little on the high side, I'm going to get you more water and check on the results, okay?"

April nodded and she could see Jackson nodding behind them.

"Also, no more fighting, please? It's not good for baby or mama, and I need you healthy. Got it?"

She pointed at both of them. Jackson put his hands up and nodded.

She left and they stared at each other once more.

"It didn't take 2 months to get over you, April." He finally spoke up, making April turn her attention back on him.

"I don't want to get into any more arguments and you heard Arizona, but I need to say this to you, so please just listen, okay?" He continued as she stared at him, her nod in agreement allowed him to be able to continue "I'm not over you April, the fact you think so makes me upset, I can see why you would think that…but it's not true. I only went on those dates to try and stop my mind from going over everything that happened, but don't think for one second my mind wasn't on you. I'm not dating her; I went on 2 lousy dates that ended up with me talking about you." He looked down a little ashamed he was admitting this to her, the only person who knew this information was Ben.

April felt her heart start to break even more but now for Jackson.

"The girl thought I was crazy, the only reason she agreed to go out with me again was because of Ben who knew her from a long time ago." He sighed "I'm not over you April, but this baby complicates a lot."

She nodded that she agreed, wiping away at the tears that allowed themselves to push once again past her barrier.

"Can we just promise to try and not fight, please? I would love to be a part of this baby's life, if you would allow me. In order for us to do that we have to do it civilly. Is that okay?"

She nodded once more "I want you to be a part of this baby's life, but I just don't know…"

"No, please, April. Just, allow me to be a part of their life. I want to be there for the ultrasounds, and to find out what the sex is and all of that. Maybe this is a way we could be okay again…."

April shot up to stare at him and he opened his mouth to counter, to tell her that no, he didn't mean it like that but instead he found himself quiet, because he himself wasn't sure what he meant by that.

 **TBC….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, take it easy for the next few days, alright?" Arizona said, grabbing onto April's belly and whispering "Don't let your mommy get sick again."

April nudged Arizona on the arm and chuckled as she walked next to her.

She had been in the hospital for just 2 days, within those two-days she had found out so much. For starters Jackson wanted to be in the life of this baby, and she could sense he wanted to tell her more the day they spoke, he had been terrific afterwards checking up on her and asking her if she needed anything. They hadn't argued anymore, which she was grateful for because she wasn't sure if she could handle anymore fighting.

She also found out she had Braxton Hicks therefore that was where the pain was coming from. Arizona had told her that it was a little early to get them, but that it was common, especially with women who have suffered from trauma in the past; she was definitely on that list.

"Are you staying with—"

Arizona's question got cut short, which she looked a little annoyed but surprised as well.

"Hey." Jackson said a little out of breath. "I'm driving her home."

Arizona raised her eyebrows and looked at April, shocked that she hadn't mentioned this to her; April looked just as confused; she had not spoken to Jackson regarding this so she was just as shocked.

"You are?"

Jackson smiled and nodded "Yup."

Arizona gave April a small smile that read she was thinking this meant more than April was leading on to believe it was.

~0~0~

The car ride was not awkward at all, but it had been a bit uncomfortable due to April wanting to know what he was planning, and if this was going to be a regular thing; Him driving her around.

They got to her place just fine…well technically it was their place, but we aren't getting technical here; they got there just fine, with no hitches.

He even opened the car and apartment doors for her. She wanted to tell him he didn't need to do that, that she was fine, but she knew that would offend him; he wanted to feel needed, so she kept her mouth shut and allowed him to do it.

"You seriously got more throw pillows? Did you do this on purpose?"

April laughed as she noticed the chairs that had the decorative pillows sitting there.

"No, it's the same amount as last time…." Her voice trailed off, remembering the last time they had talked about that it ended up with a fight and then sex.

He sensed where she was going with it so he put his hand on her back, in a gentle caressing manner.

"I know, I was only teasing. Here, let's get your stuff on the chairs here." He pulled a few of the bags that he had placed by the door as they walked in. Not allowing her to take any, even though she had said she was fine to grab a few, he wouldn't have it once more.

She nodded and watched as he placed the most important stuff down on the chairs and then on the table.

"You can leave it there, I'll get it later." She said, still watching him, noticing he was trying to get the stuff out to put it away for her.

"No, I can do it."

She walked over, putting her hand on his arm to stop him. "Jackson, really, I'm fine. You don't have to do any of this. I know you worry, but it was only…"

"I know, I know, Braxton, but I just want to do something. I feel like since I missed the first part of this pregnancy…"

April sighed, she didn't want to fight and she knew he wasn't blaming her or wanting to say this to get into an argument, but it felt like every single time they spoke one of them brought up something from the past that made it hard to move on. She didn't say anything though because she really didn't want to start this conversation over and over. Or go over what she did wrong in their relationship.

"I just mean…" Jackson said louder to get back her attention, he could tell he lost her a bit and could sense she was feeling a little down with what he just said "I want to be there for you both."

April smiled and nodded back at him. "I know, and you are doing a great job…."

"I'm hovering aren't I?"

April laughed and shrugged "I wouldn't call it hovering."

Jackson laughed, placing his hands in his pocket. "I'm sorry, I will try and stop. Don't count on it, but still, I will lessen the leash."

She chuckled softly and took off her cardigan.

Jackson watched as she took it off, he took this time to admire her belly, he hadn't really got a good shot at it, and here it was next to him and it was gorgeous.

April started blushing, his eyes were on her in a very intimate manner and it made her nervous.

"What?" She said, not trying to say it in a bad way, only wanting to know what he was thinking.

"Nothing, just." He continued to look at her belly and now was smiling "Your belly is beautiful."

April definitely was blushing now and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"You can touch it if you would like."

Jackson looked up to stare at her eyes, and saw the softness in them; like she fully trusted him to touch this belly. He gulped, for the first time since he first found out she was pregnant, he felt nervous.

"You don't mind?"

She laughed "Why would I say if I did mind?"

He shrugged "I don't know, it could be the hormones."

She slapped his arm gently but enough to get the point across and both of them started laughing lightly together. They stopped at the same time, and now it was serious again. He was staring at the belly again. He inhaled as he reached his hands down towards her belly.

He closed his eyes as he reached the tip of her belly, grabbing it as gently as he could, but quickly enveloping her whole belly with both of his hands. Softly running them back and forth across her tank top, feeling how hard yet soft her belly was. He had opened his eyes and continued to stare in awe at the beauty that was her belly.

She smiled and softly touched his arm. "Are you okay?"

April could sense he was getting a little emotional and she could feel her guilt start to set in as she was thinking about the fact that she had not told him she was pregnant and he missed out in the first bit of her pregnancy.

He nodded, with his hands still on her belly. "Yeah…thanks." He said, finally removing them and clearing his throat to clear away the fact that he was ready to cry.

His on-call pager beeped, he groaned as he pulled it out of his pocket and looked down to see that it was an emergency.

He showed her the phone and sighed "I have to go, are you going to be okay?"

She nodded "Yeah, don't worry about me."

"Can I see you later though?"

April hesitated before nodding once more. "Sure."

"Oh shoot, I promised Ben I would hang with him after our shift….umm, I can."

"No, go; please don't re-arrange anything for me. Its fine, I am pretty sure that Arizona will probably be coming over here. It's fine." She re-assured him once more, since he looked like he did not believe her.

He nodded, looked down at the belly, smiled once more and exited her apartment.

She stared at the stuff on the chairs and table and immediately regretted not allowing him to put the stuff away for her. She didn't want to become dependent on this 'relationship' whatever the hell they were at this point, but she couldn't help but feel happy at having him back in her life. She wasn't sure how this was going to go, if they could even be able to be 'friends' or well whatever, but all she knew was that she was happy to have him in her life, she wanted to be a little selfish. If it meant keeping him.

~0~0~

"So you are what? Hanging out with her again?" Ben asked, asking it more as a protective friend than anything.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know man; I just want to be there for my baby. I will have to get along with her for the baby's sake."

"Mmm, okay, I agree, I think it's really healthy that you two are getting along so well."

"What was that 'mmm' for?" He said, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know man; I just don't want to see you hurt again."

Jackson chuckled as he took a sip of his beer. "I'm not going to end up getting hurt again. I'm not going to start stuff up again with her."

"Sure, if that's what you say…"

"I do say so. We are just going to try this co-parenting thing…which we haven't really talked about yet, but she was in the hospital for two days so we didn't really get a chance to talk man."

Ben didn't look convinced yet again. "Look, all I am saying is that…just be careful okay?"

"I thought you wanted me with April?"

Ben lifted his brow in a mocking expression. "No! I don't mean that we are going to be together! I just meant that why are you fighting me so hard on this?"

Ben laughed. "I'm not fighting with you about it; I am on team Japril…"

Jackson raised his eyebrow and wanted to laugh "Of what?"

Ben waved his arm "Never mind, I am a big fan of you two, you know I've always been a fan of you two, but I just don't want you jumping into something just because you want to do what's 'right'. How was the whole thing though?"

Jackson nodded at him that he understood where he was coming from with it, but that wasn't going to change his mind.

He shrugged "It was fine, we did fight, I mean when I found out. Overall it has been going good."

Ben nodded "Did she find out about Cecilia?"

"Yeah, I told her about her….I didn't tell her that she wants to see me again, that would break her heart…I'm not going to go out with her again though."

Ben looked surprised "Uh oh."

"What?"

"I was right, you are thinking of getting back with April."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are very predictable Jackson, as soon as April opens up to you, you immediately are back in there. I just think you are whipped."

Jackson laughed "Okay, whatever man. I just think it's nice to be in a good place with her. She's been through a lot, most of it having to do with me, and it's nice to be in a place of not fighting and understanding each other. You should see how beautiful that belly is man, a pregnant women is the most amazing thing…."

Ben laughed again.

"Shut up dude, you are buying the next round."

Ben nodded but continued laughing. Jackson watched as Ben walked over to the counter of the bar to order another round, but Jackson couldn't help but think maybe Ben was right. Why was it such a bad thing to think about the possibility of getting back together? He shook his head, he needed to stop thinking about that; problem was, he wasn't sure how.

 **TBC….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jackson had kept his promise of wanting to be more involved. He had managed to come over every single day after work, even on days that April would understand if he didn't want to.

They kept it as 'professional' and friendly as they could possible do it, but April could sense them growing closer. Every so often she would catch Jackson staring at her, in the sweetest most loving way possible, and he would quickly look away when he noticed she was watching. He would however, shyly pull himself away from some interactions that he found a little too much.

April could tell that Jackson was still in the divorce phase, and it still hurt to think about them back together so quickly.

"Even being a doctor I never understood what that did." He pointed at the long stick on the ultrasound machine.

April pulled her shirt up to reveal her belly, laughing at his comment. Scooching closer to the frame of the bed to get more comfortable. She looked over at him, noticing how silent he just became. She smiled as she saw him staring at her bare stomach, it looked even bigger than he had imagined it would.

She got goosebumps, not just from the cold air hitting her naked skin, but from the way he kept staring at her.

"He or she is growing so much." He said, finally looking away from her belly to stare at her face.

She shrugged, pulling her chin down to get a closer look at it. "Hmm, I don't know, it looks about right. I am 5 months now; you know?"

He opened his mouth and closed it quickly as they heard the knock from the door, with Arizona poking her head through the corner and giving her award-winning smile.

"Knock, knock. You ready?"

April wanted to shake her head and tell her that no, she was in fact not ready. That she wanted Jackson to say whatever it was that he was going to say to her, and that she; Arizona had ruined a perfectly good moment.

"Yeah…" April said instead of what she truly wanted to. She could sense Jackson's anticipation from this visit, he looked almost a little uncomfortable. Like he was miss-placed.

"Have you been taking your vitamins?" Arizona asked, placing her folder down on the table. Walking over to the sink and washing her hands, and putting her gloves on.

April nodded, placing her hands by her side, not really sure what to do with them. She felt a little out of place, she knew that they were going to find out the sex of the baby, but it had just occurred to April that she and Jackson had never discussed whether or not they wanted to know the sex of the baby.

It was different this time, given that they weren't together anymore, but they were still doing this together, therefore they both had a say. She knew she needed to know the sex, but she couldn't read Jackson's expression well enough to know if he did or did not want to know what it was.

She didn't want it to be an awkward conversation in front of Arizona. She licked her lips and sighed. "Actually, Arizona, do you mind if I have a minute alone with Jackson?"

Arizona was in the middle of grabbing what she needed, stopping mid-way and looking back and forth between April and Jackson. He looked a little taken back by April's need to see him alone, he wasn't sure where this was leading to and he was hoping that it wasn't to pick another fight.

He knew it wasn't really good to keep assuming they were always going to end up in a fight, but with the way their marriage ended he wouldn't be surprised. He had been pleasantly surprised at how great they were getting along, that he thought there would be something that would bound to happen that would end up with them just screaming at each other.

Arizona nodded, when she saw Jackson give her a small smile and with April's nod she got up, taking her gloves off and exiting.

"I just, we never discussed…"

"The sex?"

April opened her mouth but closed it and furrowed her brow. "How did you know?"

Jackson chuckled shaking his head. "I didn't. I was taking a wild leaping guess, but I am glad I was right."

April smiled and nodded "Okay, well, do you?"

"Want to know the sex of our baby? I don't know…. will that make a difference with how we treat them?"

April once again furrowed her brow, this time in confusion more than anything. "That has nothing to do with finding out the sex of the baby, Jackson, I just think it would be good to know."

He shook his head "I don't want to know."

She sighed, knowing that if she picked on this any longer it would lead to them arguing. Why did it always have to be this way? She knew they were getting better at not picking up on the little things that irritated them but she could sense his agitation towards this topic, and she didn't want to pursue it.

"Okay, well I do, but I understand you needing not to know. Is it okay if I find out?"

April could see Jackson shifting in his seat, and once again knew he was uncomfortable. He looked to be in thought, picking at his beard and finally sighing.

"Yeah, it's fine. Can you just not tell anyone?"

April rolled her eyes "Finnnne. I promise not to tell anyone."

Jackson smiled, but didn't laugh, April could sense the shift. She could tell he wasn't in his good mood from earlier. She wanted so badly to just tell him that it was fine if they both didn't know what the sex of the baby was till he or she was born, she wasn't even sure why she fought with him so hard on it, but she knew that she had to. There was something about this conversation, she wasn't sure if it was because of Samuel or what but it put both of them a little on edge.

Arizona knocked again. "Okay, mommy I have other patients waiting anddddd I am not sure how much longer you need." She said in a sing-song voice, knowing that would not irritate April.

April smiled and nodded for her to come back in.

Jackson was still semi-upset, he just looked like he was skulking.

"So we find out the sex of the baby today…exciting, right?"

They both stayed quiet making Arizona raise her eyebrows. "Did I miss something?"

April shook her head "He doesn't want to know." April nudged her head towards Jackson.

Arizona nodded, taking her focus back on the screen. "Okay, no problem. So, I can always find out and just tell you, that is I assume you want to know?"

April nodded quickly, hoping that by saying once again yes that it wouldn't piss him off.

"Ookay. Perfect, well then, you know the drill missy. Cold gel, cold hands and cold stick."

April smiled, shrugging, pushing her belly out a little towards Arizona. "Go for it."

She could see Jackson shift his gaze towards her belly once more, and now looked to be focused on the matter at hand.

"So any plans for today, you working?" Arizona said, hoping to ease some of the palpable tension away.

"Yeah, I have a late shift."

Jackson lifted his eyes to meet hers. She could see his irritation once more.

"Wait, you are working today?"

April narrowed her eyes and nodded, not really understanding what the big deal was. She could see Arizona pursing her lips, but focusing on the screen.

"Umm yeah, why?"

"I thought Hunt gave you the day off?"

"No, he said if I wanted to take it off I could, which I answered with a polite 'thank you, but no', what's the big deal?"

"Nothing." Jackson countered, but crossed his arms.

"Everything looks great." Arizona said a little loudly to try and ease some of the awkward-ness out.

"Do you want to tell me what the issue is Jackson? I thought we were doing good today, what happened all of a sudden to piss you off?"

Jackson shot her a look that she knew meant he was pretty upset. He had reserved that look for when he was usually really mad.

"I Just…you are hitting it pretty close to." He stopped talking, she knew where he was going with this, but it didn't make it any easier to hear. She looked over at Arizona, but she didn't need to see her whole face to know that Arizona was really uncomfortable being in this room right now with this conversation.

"I'm going to step out." Arizona said, looking at April with an apologetic expression which April returned with an understanding one.

Jackson waited for her to leave before he turned to her again.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight, okay? I don't want to, but you do have to see it from my point of view. Shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

April closed her eyes, quickly opening them again to look at Jackson. He seemed to be wearing another look, one that she knew all too well, he looked genuinely sad; like he truly didn't want to argue about this, but he had to say it.

"I get it Jackson, but I can't not live my life. You do have to understand that, don't you? I can't just stop being myself. I was perfectly healthy last time, and this happened. It's not like I was doing drugs or going crazy, this could happen to anyone, even now."

Jackson shifted once more in his seat and she could see he didn't really want to discuss this any longer, but to be fair he was the one who brought it up. Although she was kind of thankful he did, they hadn't really discussed much of these 'issues' that she knew were brewing at the surface only to be opened up sometime. The matter of 'when' was the bigger issue. They couldn't just keep pretending the past didn't happen, but if they were going to even think about a future of where they could be actually civil than they had to discuss the stuff they didn't really want to.

He shook his head "I choose not to believe that. I believe the more stress you put on yourself the worse stuff will happen."

"This coming from the guy who doesn't believe in a God?"

"No, you're right, I don't; but that's where you don't understand April. I believe in karma, and positive and negative things. I don't think you putting yourself in situations that would cause more damage is the correct way to go about things."

"Well I choose to believe in faith, and putting my life in God's hands."

Jackson shook his head "Is this how it's always going to be with us, April? How are we supposed to raise this baby when we can't even have a discussion on certain topics?"

"That's not my fault." April said quietly, realizing she had the gel still on her stomach, grabbing a napkin next to her and wiping it off.

Jackson's sigh was met with a groan "I'm just going to go to work, okay? I guess I'll see you later here then."

She didn't look up to see his face, she couldn't right now. She only heard the door close and re-open to Arizona's voice.

"You okay?"

She looked up and met her with tears in her eyes.

"How is this going to work? How am I supposed to make this work when all we do is fight? How is it that we anger each other so much, yet love each other just as much?"

Arizona touched April's hand gently, squeezing softly and sighing before finally speaking "You will push past it when you two finally realize that it's no longer about you two. It's about someone much smaller yet so much bigger than either of you two realize."

Arizona leaned closer, touching April's belly, putting her index finger on top of where her belly button is.

"That little boy inside you, needs both of you."

April looked up, tears still pushing past and opened her mouth, feeling like she couldn't close it.

"It's a boy?"

Arizona laughed, now wiping at her own tears from joy.

"Yes, you are having a boy."

The fear immediately washed over April, but the overriding emotion was happiness. Even though she had suffered a lot through Samuel's death, the fact that it was another little boy made her heart skip a beat. She found herself closing her eyes and sobbing on Arizona's shoulder.

She was having a boy….

 **TBC….**

 **A/N: I just want to take this moment to thank every single one of you, I am utterly shocked at how much you all have enjoyed this fic. I can't believe it. I am beyond flattered that you are liking it this much. So thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you for those of you who are putting this as your favorite or even adding me as your favorite. It means the world to me. I hope you enjoy and more to come tomorrow. So sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, I was originally planning on getting two of them out today, but unfortunately my timing wasn't all that great. Buuuut, to make up for it, I am in the middle of writing 3 more for you tomorrow. So enjoy and again thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh, hi." Jackson quietly mumbled as he stared at April. He looked around, almost like he wasn't sure who was watching or paying attention.

"You're still here? I thought you'd be gone by now." April said eyeing him up and down.

"Nope, I asked for a later shift…"

"To keep an eye on me?" April placed her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrow.

He shook his head, grabbing the cup of coffee he had in his right hand and bringing it up to meet his lips. Trying to hide the fact that he was lying.

"Jackson…"

"What? You didn't say this was off limits, and since when did working at the same time cause this much, whatever the heck you want to call it?"

April closed her eyes, allowing her hands to fall to her side and chuckled.

"Actually, can we talk?" Jackson saw April's eyes glance over at the clock right behind his head "It'll be quick, I promise." He placed his free hand up to show he was truly serious.

April sighed but nodded in understanding.

"I just want to say I'm sorry." He said as they entered one of the empty rooms.

April stared at him, trying to see if she could read something else from his face, but it seemed to her that he was really wanting to make this work.

"I don't think that you wanting to know is a bad thing, I just, I don't know the thought of knowing the sex of our baby, it really scares me beyond my control."

April nodded "I know, I'm sorry too. For getting so defensive. I don't want to always fight or make decisions without you. You just have to give me some time, after the divorce it's been hard to feel like I'm making the 'right' decision. Once I get there though, I feel like we could raise this baby."

He smiled at her answer "Okay, well as long as you are making the decision to stop making so many decisions without me" April laughed, making him chuckle alongside her "If you are doing that, then I promise to talk to you about it before I start getting so angry."

"And not so overprotective." April pointed out.

Jackson huffed "Fine. I promise to try not to be AS protective as I have been."

April chuckled once more, at least he said he would try, that definitely counted for something.

"Well, so long as you try and be a little bit on the safe side. I know, I know that you don't believe in that, but I do."

April sighed and nodded "Okay. I promise." She put her fingers up like they do in the girl scouts and gave him one last nod.

His pager went off, which he wanted to curse since this was the first time they almost agreed on something completely since their divorce.

"I got to go. Can I buy you food later?" He said, turning on his heel to stare at her.

April hesitated before giving him a swift nod to let him know it was okay that he did. He smiled, tapping on the door and exiting.

~0~0~

"So I'm assuming you aren't going to tell him it's a boy?"

"No, you heard him, he doesn't want to know, he has his reasons and I'm not going to push him into something."

"Okay I don't see the big deal, April. I mean not with the baby thing, but him buying you food. Isn't that a good sign?"

April shook her head quickly, even though Arizona couldn't see her considering she was on the phone.

"Don't keep pressuring this stuff to mean any more than it does, April. This is what happens all the time. You over analyze everything and then you scare the prey."

Arizona's laugh on the receiver was met with a sigh from April.

"I can't help but over analyze everything, he's the father of my baby and my ex-husband. The thought of having a nice meal that could possibly—"

"No, that's exactly what I don't want to hear. You are not sleeping with him!"

"What? Who said anything about—"

Arizona's groan made April stop talking once again "I know you so well April, I've cleaned up your mess after multiple agony mishaps with Mr. dreamy eyes, okay? I know how it always goes, and yes, you are thinking about sex. You can't tell me that you haven't thought about it?"

"Well, I…"

"Exactly! You're pregnant, no one would judge you, it's in the hormones. Plus, not to mention that women tend to get horny when they are, you know—"

"Okay, stop talking, please!" April said, looking around the empty room, feeling herself instantly blush from where this conversation was headed.

Arizona just laughed "Okay, I'm sorry, but it's true. I just don't think you should go there…."

"I'm not going anywhere, plus, he probably isn't even thinking about that."

"April, he's a guy, he's ALWAYS thinking about that."

"Yeah, but you forget that we are divorced."

"Um, divorced people have sex, I had—"

"Nope, stop it. I don't need to hear anymore. I'm hanging up on you…."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do…."

April groaned as she hung up the phone, placing it on the bed she was sitting on. Her brain went into overdrive, it seemed like no matter how much she tried to think over something else her mind went back on what Arizona had said. Was this something more to Jackson than he was letting on? No, it couldn't be, he definitely wasn't in that mindset, and she didn't blame him.

~0~0~

"Cecilia, what are you—"

"Doing here?" I just thought it would be nice to see you. Since you aren't answering my texts or calls, I called Ben and he said you switched your shift. You avoiding me?"

Jackson chuckled in a nervous manner, and needed to remind himself to tell Ben that he was going to kick his ass when he saw him next. It wasn't like he wasn't attracted to Cecilia, but things were a lot more complicated. He was having a baby, with his ex-wife. How was he supposed to explain this to her? That was why he hadn't called, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"I can see from that look on your face, that you aren't really happy to see me." She crossed her arms.

Cecilia was a gorgeous woman, she had long brown hair and really beautiful brown eyes. How would any man not be attracted to her? Only problem was every time he was with her, his mind shifted on April, especially now considering the bump literally placed in the middle of this whole scenario.

"No, it's not that, I just…things are a little bit—"

"Complicated?" She asked, finishing his sentence, this time stepping closer to him.

He swallowed, feeling his throat constrict and immediately felt the urge to back up away from her. They were in one of the on-call rooms, but he still felt like someone could see them.

"Yeah a bit." He said, looking away from her face.

"I get that, but I really like you Jackson. I know that stuff happened with that girl."

"My wife, you mean?" He could feel himself getting annoyed even though he knew she was only trying to flirt with him.

"I thought you got a divorce?" She asked whispering, but noting his tone of anger, backing up just a smidge to give him a bit of room.

Jackson cleared his throat. "No, we did, I meant my ex-wife. Listen, I think maybe we should take a break from this…whatever it is." He waved his arm in between them to specify what he was talking about.

Cecilia raised her brow and crossed her arms, now stepping closer to him yet again.

"Mm, I like you and you like me. It's that simple, there is no complications or sticky messes. I can sense your hesitation, so instead of me pushing you. I will just say this…" She leaned in even closer, making Jackson gulp while she placed her hand on his chest "I want you, and yes I mean in that way…" She leaned in even more and placed a small kiss on the lining of his jaw.

She pulled herself back to stare at a very scared Jackson, she continued to smile and shrugged "Call me later." She looked at the door that was a few inches away from Jackson. "mmm, I need to go through there." She pointed at the door, making Jackson jump up straight and give her enough room to pass.

He exhaled while he closed his eyes, and followed her out.

"I'll call you." She gave him one last wink and smile, while turning to leave.

He continued staring as she walked away, his eyes landing accidentally on her behind, not by choice but he was a guy after all. His eyes shifted when he noticed someone staring at him. He closed his eyes as he saw April standing in the corner, she had seen this last bit of interaction. He wanted to curse himself, he felt like this stuff only happened in tv shows, but who was he kidding his whole relationship with April seemed to be that case. It was as if someone else was writing his story for him.

"April. I was just about to come find you." He said, hoping that that would somehow erase what she just saw.

April pursed her lips, and he could see the annoyance in her eyes.

"I'm assuming that was Cecilia." She said, finally getting close enough for them to be in ear shot of each other.

He stayed quiet but when April raised her eyebrow in an expectant manner he knew he had to answer sooner rather than later.

He cleared his throat, shifting in his position and sighing "Yeah, it was. She was just asking if we could go to the…um, movies tomorrow." He couldn't very well tell her what she had just said in the room. He could see April's eyes continue to scan him, trying to see if she could manage to see something else, he knew he couldn't wiggle his way out of this one.

"I see."

He could see her hesitation and he seriously was getting angry with himself. He wasn't sure what the hell he wanted from April, but he did know that he didn't want her upset and right now that was exactly what her face seemed to be on.

"I'm not going to though."

April scoffed "Jackson, we're not together, you don't owe me anything."

He could tell she was lying. "I know, but I feel like I have to explain myself."

She shook her head "No, you really don't. Listen, about that food thing, you asked me if we wanted to get food later? I'm supposed to watch my patient. He had a pretty big surgery and he made me promise to stay there with him. So, I came to find you to tell you that I couldn't."

She hated lying, especially when she saw his eyes drop, like he was upset that she was cancelling. She couldn't tell him the truth; she couldn't explain to him right now that she actually came to find him to tell him that she had in fact wanted to have dinner with him. When she saw that girl, her mind went crazy. She couldn't, she knew that they were playing a very dangerous game.

"Oh okay, I guess I will…"

"Yeah, we will talk later." April said, cutting him off and smiling before turning around to leave.

She could sense him staring at her as she left, she hated this feeling. The jealous, insecure feeling that she knew all too well, Jackson wasn't hers anymore and she hadn't expected him to stop dating, but it still hurt. She had spent a while having his attention now back completely on her, yes, the baby did play a big part in that, but it was nice to have him still pay attention the way he used to. She shook her head and wiped away the tears that fell, inhaling and closing her eyes. She needed to push herself and not allow this to bug her this much. Only problem was, everything about this bothered her more than it should. She wanted him back, completely and surely.

 **TBC….**

 **A/N: Wow, I'm still in awe, I am so shocked that you guys love this story this much. Thank you, thank you soooo much to every one of you. Even the anonymous ones who had let me know how much you truly love my story. All of you are the reason I keep updating as quickly as I have been. Thank you again and enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

April had tried to avoid Jackson as much as she could, she did however answer his calls when he did call. He tried to apologize the next day, but April needed to walk away from this situation. She couldn't allow herself the stress that it came with getting jealous over a girl who might or might not be in Jackson's life.

She didn't want him to stop doing what he had to do, he had every right to see anyone he wanted, hell so did she, but the thought scared the crap out of her. It was like the time that Rachel got jealous when Ross started flirting with the register lady when Rachel was pregnant.

She shook her head as she now started to feel like she was going crazy. They kept bumping into each other, and she continued to lie to him and tell him she had an emergency she had to run to.

She hated this, the life that she led at this moment, she was happy as hell for this baby, but it felt like she couldn't enjoy it necessarily as much as she wanted because she kept going over and over what her life would be like even a few years from now.

The thought of sharing custody over this baby boy, and that the possibility of him calling another lady 'mom' or worse 'mommy' was making her really sick to her stomach.

She knew she had to try and stop these thoughts from entering her mind, and she was grateful for Nathan's interruption. Swallowing to stop the nausea she smiled her 'fake' yet real smile at him.

She had been sitting in the cafeteria, in the corner of the room for who knows how long. She had had a break and took advantage of it as much as she could. This baby was becoming a little bit much with needing food every 2 hours and the feeling that it was continually squishing her bladder also didn't help.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

April wanted to roll her eyes, she wasn't sure why that annoyed her. Instead she shrugged and stared at the yogurt container in front of her.

"You know that they false advertise these? They have like barely any fruit in here." She ignored his inquiry and continued staring at the contents inside.

Nathan looked confused but chuckled at the randomness that was April.

"You are so weird sometimes…anyway, I have a reason I was looking for you. Look who I found." He moved over to reveal a man that was easily 6 feet tall, with the longest beard that April has ever seen. The beard happened to be a shade of white mixed with brown and red.

April narrowed her eyes at this man, squinting and looking at him as if he had something on his face.

The man laughed and placed his bag down.

"Kepner, tell me you don't recognize me?"

April cocked her head to the side, as if that would somehow make her realize who he was. She opened her mouth but it instantly hit her.

"Oh my gosh, Max, is that you?!" She stood up and pulled him down for a bear hug.

He laughed and April could hear Nathan laughing as well.

She finally let him go, and softly tapped his shoulder. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Jordan for…"

"Another year, yeah, I thought so too. They let me go home early."

April couldn't help stop the smile that spread across her face. She hadn't felt this giddy in quite some time. Considering she's been dealing with a lot, aka, Jackson.

"I knew you would enjoy this surprise." Nathan said, looking back and forth between the two.

All 3 had shared a bunker the whole time they were there, so for April to see yet another friendly face from her time there made her very happy.

"So, I have to get back to work, but I'll let you two get comfortable. See you later man for drinks?"

Max waved him off, not really paying attention, just paying attention to the tiny red head in front of him.

"You're pregnant, oh my gosh." He said, looking at her belly and then back up at her face.

They both sat down and April nodded at his statement.

"Yeah, I'm divorced too. You've missed a lot."

Max opened his eyes a little wider and nodded "Wow, I have missed a lot. I thought that…"

"Yeah me too, but I guess some stuff just isn't meant to be."

"Does he know you are pregnant?"

April laughed and shook her head "Nope, I'm not discussing any of that right now. I need to know how you've been. I've been dealing with so much of my crap that it's just nice to hear about someone else for a change. You staying in Seattle?"

He nodded "Yeah, a buddy of mine actually lives in SeaTac, so not too far from here. I have a hotel though for tonight, I'm too tired to even think about getting an Uber or driving myself down there."

April hadn't realized how late it had been, she had been continually trying to pick the late shift so she could manage to avoid Jackson as much as possible, but it seemed to not be working considering she saw him as often as she had when she did the day shift.

"You are more than welcome to stay with me if you would like."

Max raised his eyebrows "Oh I don't want to put you out or anything."

April smiled and shook her head "Nope, you are definitely not putting me out. Plus, it'd be nice to have company. My shift ends in oh…about 10 minutes actually, so that's perfect."

Max sighed "Oh thank god! I didn't really want to stay in a nasty hotel room, so thank you."

April laughed "Oh come on, we've done a lot worse than some hotel room. Don't you remember the bathroom?"

Max made a gagging noise "Yuck! How could I forget, that's where I met you."

April chuckled and nodded. "Yup, I remember….so um, how long you staying in Seattle for?"

He shrugged "I don't really have a time limit. I kind of wanted to do some sightseeing and everything. Soooo, I guess we will see."

April could sense he wasn't being 100% truthful about something, she knew him a little better than he thought she did. She wasn't about to push it though; it wasn't her place to ask. Mainly because she could tell it wasn't something he wanted to discuss.

"Well, I'm just glad to see you. So have you contacted, what was her name?"

He laughed "Um I think it was Maggie…maybe Marcie."

April laughed along with him and shook her head "Wow, you are terrible Max!"

"Well, I was never good with names. Mainly because they never really gave it to me afterwards." He raised his eyebrows a few times to make his point even stronger.

She shook her head and sighed.

"How is it working with him?" He put his hands up to show he wasn't trying to talk about it. "I know, I know, you said you didn't want to talk about your crap, but interested parties want to know."

April scoffed "What parties, because the only ones interested in that are me and this baby."

Max continued staring at her inquisitively "Hmm, how do you know he isn't interested?"

"Max."

"I know; I guess I'm just confused. Women tend to think men are not interested with the slightest things, so I'm curious. I want to help a fellow out, maybe he is and you are just blindsided by some craziness that is called hormones."

April opened her mouth and hit his arm "Hey! Watch it. & the reason I know is because he is possibly dating someone else, not to mention we are divorced. He was the one who wanted it."

"And you didn't fight it?"

"Max, I did! I tried, but sometimes in order to make the other person happy and giving them what they want are very hard things to do, but you do it because you love them."

"You think the right thing to do was give him what he wanted?"

She rolled her eyes "I really don't want to discuss this."

He shrugged "Okay, fine. I need coffee anyway, so since your 10 minutes are up in a bit, I'll go get coffee and you got get your stuff, sound like a plan miss bossy pants?"

April chuckled, watching him go as he got in line to get his coffee. She knew he was right, he also wasn't asking it in a malicious manner, he was looking out for her. She had in fact saved his life in Jordan so maybe he felt like he owed her something, but fixing her marriage shouldn't be on his list. April didn't need help; Jackson didn't want to be with her; end of story.

She got up, trying not to think about anything else that would irritate her. She threw the remainder of her yogurt away and went to get her stuff.

Max sighed as he rubbed his eyes, he hadn't realized how tired he was until he felt the weight of his eyelids. This coffee better help was all he was thinking about right now.

"Uh, excuse me, are you going to go?"

Max opened his eyes to see a guy that looked semi-familiar staring back at him. He hadn't realized the line had moved and he was holding it up.

"Oh, sorry." He said, still staring at this man that definitely looked like he had met him before.

"Oh, um, do I know you from somewhere?"

The man answered with a swift "No man, I don't think so."

Max shrugged and nodded. Moving forward and asking for his coffee, handing over the money and waiting for the guy to make it.

"Hey, Max! Kepner said to meet her up front."

Nathan had shouted but immediately looked like he regretted what he had just said.

Max nodded, but furrowed his brow when he noticed that Nathan looked like he was caught in the headlights.

"Um, oookay. I'll be right there."

Nathan gave him a nod, looked down almost ashamed and exited.

Max chuckled looking back at the man who was making his coffee, giving him a nod as a thank you and taking the coffee.

"You know April?"

Max turned to stare at the same guy who he had sworn he knew and had asked him to basically move.

He nodded "Yeah." He had not been really sure how to respond to that considering he didn't know who this was and he wasn't sure why he was asking.

"Where do you know her from?"

Max felt a little annoyed at this guy's questioning of him, but he decided to allow him to ask him.

"Um we worked together in Jordan, she's pretty great. How do you know her?"

The guy shook his head "I work here."

Max wasn't sure why but he didn't really like him, almost out of instinct.

"Are you and her, dating or something?"

Max scoffed "Excuse me, but that's none of your business."

The guy shook his head "Actually it is." The guy looked like he wanted to say something else but shook his head once more out of irritation and frustration and grabbed the coffee from the man's hands and purposefully bumped into Max.

Max was going to say something, to turn the guy around and punch him or question why he was being such an asshole but there was something about this man that made him hold back.

He exhaled and grabbed his bag, stopping as he saw Nathan. "Hey, Riggs, who was that guy behind me, you know the guy behind me at the coffee stand?"

Nathan pursed his lips and nodded, as if he felt obligated to reveal to him who he was. "That was Jackson Avery."

Max's eyes went wide. "As in April Kepner's Jackson? As in the Jackson Avery that basically runs this hospital?"

Nathan chuckled "Yup."

Max knew he had seen him somewhere. It was from the millions of pictures that April had shown him. She had gushed so many times of how handsome he was, and blah blah blah. He closed his eyes "I totally just made an ass out of myself, I need a job here and, did I just blow it?"

Nathan smiled, his half-hearted smile "Well to be fair, maybe he didn't think anything of what went down."

"Great, now I'm never going to get a job here—"

"What's going on?" April interrupted.

Nathan and Max turned to stare at her.

"Nothing." They both repeated and looked at each other, before turning their attention back on her.

April laughed at how weird they were acting. "Okay, you ready?"

Max gulped, wanting to tell her what happened, telling her to tell Jackson that he had no intentions of anything with April. He knew that had been sort of a lie. He had always had a major crush on her, but nothing ever happened because she was crazy over Jackson. He shook his head of his thoughts and smiled back at her.

"Yeah, let's go."

They said their goodnights to Riggs, with him giving Max a reassuring yet not really believable shrug.

 **TBC….**

 **A/N: I still want to thank every single one of you, I am just so incredibly flattered. Thank you guys so much for all the support and encouragement. I hope you are enjoying. Thanks again and enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So, tell me." Max sat down on the ground, placing the bowl of popcorn on the couch next to April who had already been occupying that area. April's eyes shifted from him to the popcorn, immediately taking a handful and placing it on top of her belly, her belly had been perfectly pointy and round that it made it great for a surface to place stuff, she popped a few in her mouth and then met his eyes again.

Max smiled at April and her belly. "As I was saying, your ex is Jackson Avery, isn't it?"

April eyed him and nodded, returning her focus back on the popcorn.

"Why do you ask?"

Max shrugged immediately "Well I guess because I kind of am applying for a position at your hospital…." He went quiet and looked to see what April's reaction was. He didn't really want to tell her about what happened but he needed to know a few things before going into anymore details. April looked a little perplexed but interested.

"You are? I thought you weren't staying in Seattle."

He shook his head "I never said I wasn't staying in Seattle, I just said that we will see how it goes."

April chuckled "Why didn't you tell me you were applying? I could put in a good word for you."

Max moved his body to a better sitting position to be able to look at her.

"Would you? Isn't that going to be awkward though? I mean talking to him about me?"

April raised her eyebrow "Why would it be weird? Plus, there are other board members; it's not just Jackson you have to get through."

Max scoffed "What? You mean there are more people I have to get approved by? Man, when you said this hospital was tough, you weren't kidding were you?"

April smiled, grabbing more popcorn to place once again on her belly.

"That makes me want a belly that looks like fun." Max said, trying to change the conversation.

April smiled and nodded "It's okay, the pros outweigh the cons, but I'm scared." April admitted something she hadn't said out loud to anyone besides Arizona, and she hadn't even realized she had said it till she saw Max's eyes look at her inquisitively.

"What scares you?" He asked he didn't really know the extent of what had happened the first time she was pregnant and April wasn't sure how much to say right now. Every time she brought it up out loud, she ended up crying.

"I was pregnant once before…It didn't end well." She cleared her throat, trying her hardest to fight tears. Somehow though she was able to push them back completely

"Oh? I didn't know that. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

April looked over at him and smiled, tilting her head to the side "You're sweet. I guess I just don't want it to end up like that one, I want to be able to do this but now I'm scared not just for that but on top of that what will happen with Jackson…"

Max looked down "He knows, I mean that you are pregnant, you didn't really answer last time."

April nodded "Yeah, he knows."

"Ah, that explains it then."

April rose her eyebrow "Explain what?"

"I didn't really want to get into this, but I know I should tell you, considering it's your ex."

"What are you talking about?" April said, wanting to laugh almost at the awkwardness that was becoming of this conversation.

Max sighed and nodded "Okay, well don't get mad but Jackson kind of asked me a few questions about you, that was before I knew he was your ex-husband though and I kind of was an asshat to him."

April opened her mouth, closing it and opening it again. Unsure what to say, on one hand she wanted to laugh at the fact that Max looked so ashamed of this situation, but on the other hand she wanted to know a bit more of what went down.

"Okay." Instead she just chose to ignore it altogether.

Max nodded at her one-word statement and then they both smiled at each other. "Okay, then." He repeated back at her. "So, movie?" He asked, pulling the remote off the coffee table.

April's phone beeped, looking at the cover to reveal 'Jackson' on the front. "Yes, pick one and I will be right back." She said, grunting as she got up, which she nodded a thank you to Max who looked like he was going to get up to help her which she had returned with a mouthing of 'No'.

She closed the door behind her and answered it, bracing herself for whatever it was he was about to tell her.

"Jackson?"

"Hey, can I meet you for your choice of food, please?"

April furrowed her brow, staring at the sheets on the bed as if she had never seen them before, they were the ones that Jackson had picked out and now they just lay there almost taunting her. She was so confused but at the same time she wasn't at the reason behind this call. Did he want to start a fight with what happened with Max? Or was he just calling and asking her this to try and make whatever the heck they were a little bit better? She couldn't pin point exactly what she could sense off of his tone. The only good thing she got out of it was that he didn't sound angry.

She inhaled before answering. "Right now? It's kind of late." She closed her eyes. Why was she saying no? The only reason why she would say no to him was because it was rude to leave Max.

"I know, I get that, but I would really like to see you. There are a few things I need to discuss with you."

April felt a knot in her stomach, she knew it was probably the baby, but the way he worded that scared her a bit.

"Um, okay."

"Great, where did you want to go? Is there somewhere baby is specifically craving?"

April couldn't help but smile, the fact he was considering her and the baby made her really happy, it was just considerate and Jackson was very well known for that. "I'm not really hungry for food, but I'm kind of craving ice cream."

Jackson's chuckle was heard through the phone "You got it. Can I pick you up?"

"Um, I can meet you." She quickly responded considering that Max was here and she wasn't really in the mood for that right now.

"No, really, it's fine."

April shook her head "Jackson, I'm capable of driving myself."

She could hear his sigh, she knew he was probably thinking she just wanted to argue with him, but that wasn't the case at all.

"Okay, do you want to go to the little café, you know the 5 point? The one that is open 24 hours"

April's smile was immediate "The one that serves the best apple pie in town?"

"Yes, that one, Jackie still works there."

"What? Really? I love her!"

Jackson laughed "Me too."

It became silent all of a sudden, but not in an awkward fashion.

"Meet you in let's say 15 minutes?"

April nodded, knowing he couldn't see her. "You got it."

With that she hung up the phone, trying to think of what she was going to say to Max.

Opening the door quietly and stepping out, Max was staring at her and smiled "I picked out The Good Dinosaur, it sounded appropriate for the situation." Laughing at his joke

April felt incredibly terrible, but she couldn't help the pit of her stomach that felt exciting, the thought of meeting Jackson was making her feel a little giddy.

"Actually, Max, that was the hospital. I have to go, overtime is killing me." April chuckled lightheartedly, she saw his face drop but he nodded.

"Oh okay, yikes, they really do overwork you, don't they? Maybe you should tell them you are pregnant." He laughed again at his joke, but this time he stopped half-way, feeling a little nervous.

"I'm sorry, how about we watch that tomorrow?"

He nodded but shrugged "Don't worry, whenever you are free next. Be careful out there, okay?"

She smiled "I'll see you later; I'll try not to wake you up, okay?"

He nodded back at her; she left him looking half-disappointed.

~0~0~

"He's waiting for you." The hostess greeted April with a grin.

April looked at her confused, but noticed it had still been the same girl from when Jackson and she would come here.

"Welcome back." She whispered as April passed, grinning at her one last time before turning her attention back to the front.

She walked over to their regular booth, she was surprised he decided to go with the old booth considering it was their 'old' spot and it would bring back memories from when they were married. He looked up to stare at her as she reached the table. He smiled and his landed on the belly.

"How are you two?" He said, as he stood up in a gentlemanly way.

He sat back down as April took her coat off and sat down.

She nodded "We're good. How are you?"

They both settled into their seats. He grabbed his coffee that he already ordered and took a quick sip.

"I'm okay, tired." He said shrugging at the fact that he was really exhausted. He wasn't trying to get into that right now.

"I ordered your ice cream, I hope that's okay."

April licked her lips at the thought of ice cream, homemade ice cream. Especially from here, that Jackie made herself special for April.

She nodded "Are you kidding? Absolutely it's fine!"

Jackson laughed, it was nice to see how well they could act around each other, and how quickly they could become so used to just talking to each other so easily as if nothing was wrong.

Her ice cream arrived making April smile instantly.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite people. Where have you been?" Jackie asked, smiling at them both.

Jackson looked at April, opening his mouth and then turning to look at Jackie. "You know, with work it's always been crazy. We haven't had time to spend it with each other so much."

April just stared at him as he lied, but followed suit.

"Yeah, it's been crazy at the hospital lately."

Jackie nodded, but gasped as she saw April's belly.

"You are expecting? Why didn't you say?"

Jackson chuckled, putting his hand on her belly and grinning a lot.

April gulped, feeling very nervous at the fact that he just touched her belly like a proud daddy. Her heart lit up.

He shrugged "We've been—"

"Busy, yeah, yeah. You know I'm different than most people Jacks, you need to share this type of information."

Jackson smiled and nodded "You're right Jackie, I'm sorry."

She reached over touching lightly April's hand. "Well darlings if you need anything else, please let me know. I'll bring you over an apple pie on the house, okay?"

They both smiled at her and with that she left.

Jackson turned his attention back on her.

"So, work hasn't been too much?"

She shook her head, reaching over for the ice cream, taking the spoon and digging into it.

"mmm, this is just as good as I remembered it."

Jackson chuckled "You haven't been since…?"

"Nope, it would be too weird." April admitted as she continued placing small pieces of ice cream in her mouth.

He nodded "I haven't either."

They stayed quiet once again.

"Um, can I talk to you about something?" He asked, and she could tell he was nervous.

She nodded, placing her spoon down.

"Are you seeing someone?" He asked quickly, hoping to get it out of the way.

April looked at him, scanning his face to see what else she could read besides jealousy. It felt weird, weird that he was jealous; she could see it in his eyes and the way he asked the question.

She sighed. "No." she answered truthfully and made it short, mainly because wasn't that a bit hypocritical to ask?

"Who is this Max guy?"

April stared at him once again in shock, but she knew that this question was going to come up from what Max told her. She sighed; this night was going to be very, very long.

 **TBC….**

 **A/N: I'm so incredibly sorry for the long-awaited update. My work doesn't allow me to really sit and write buuuut here is the chapter. Hope you enjoy and again I want to thank every single one of you who have even just read the story and reviewed, you are the reason I keep updating and keep on loving writing this story. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _"Who is this Max guy?"_

That questioned was easy yet hard to answer. She wasn't sure how Jackson was going to react when he found out that Max was occupying her apartment, which used to be their apartment for a few nights. It wasn't anything romantic, April knew that, but for some reason it made her nervous to have this conversation. Especially considering if she switched this around she should be able to ask him the same about this woman, Cecilia that Jackson might be seeing.

She could see at the corner of her that Jackson was expectantly waiting for an answer. He seemed to be patient though as much as he wanted her to answer. She sighed before looking back at his face, that face that looked to be waiting for her answer, yet scanning her face to see something else. His beard was growing back slowly, and she stared at the 5'Oclock shadow and nodded that she was ready to answer him.

"Okay, but if I am going to answer you completely and truly honestly, I expect the same from you, is that a deal? Because God knows we will be here all night otherwise."

Jackson waited a second before chuckling at her response. It was something April could tell he had not been expecting. He nodded at her but didn't say anything, and she knew it was a form of respect, that he was allowing her to talk without him interrupting.

"Max is one of my bunker mates back in Jordan…" April saw Jackson's eyes shift position, as if he was a little uncomfortable. She knew it was probably the mention of Jordan, every time that she mentioned the place he seemed irritated, but this time it was just a look of discomfort. She understood, but if they were going to be able to be okay with each other, they had to be able to talk about whatever without the other one freaking out.

"I saved his life in Jordan, he almost got himself blown up trying to save a kid, and I was his doctor. Ever since then he thinks he owes me." She smiled, playing with her spoon, but keeping her eyes on him.

"So, you aren't seeing him?"

April shook her head immediately "Nope, but…he is staying with me."

Jackson's eyes went a bit wider, and he then narrowed his eyes at her, trying to make it seem like that didn't bother him.

"Oh, okay." He shifted in his seat which made April laugh. Jackson seemed to be so uncomfortable lately that it was almost amusing at this point.

"What?" April asked, knowing he had more to say from the way he kept making a weird looking face. Placing his hand on his beard and running it back and forth.

"How long is he staying for?" He asked, trying to avoid the reason he was acting this way.

She shrugged "I am not sure, for as long he needs, I suppose."

Jackson furrowed his brow, making it almost comical at the way he was acting.

"Jackson, what?" She crossed her arms now.

It was his time to shrug, looking away from April, and instead staring down at his stale coffee. "I don't know, I guess it just annoys me that he is staying with you in our apartment."

April wanted to scoff or say 'excuse me?' but instead she sighed, she knew what this was all about the jealousy was clearly evident, but Jackson would never admit it.

"He's staying with me because we are friends, and I respect him enough to not allow him to just crash at a friend's place he doesn't really want to be at, or let him pay for a hotel."

Jackson nodded, continuing to look at the floor. "I still don't like it."

"Is it because of me or the baby?" She asked, now trying to get everything out in the open. If they were truly going to be 100% with each other, then she needed to ask the tough questions she wasn't sure she was going to be able to do it.

He shrugged again. "Does it matter?"

She chuckled, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him with all of her might to turn him to look at her.

"Jackson will you please just look at me?"

Jackson chuckled as well, sighing and allowing her to turn him even though he had to do most of the work considering she was smaller than him.

They locked eyes and April felt goose bumps throughout her body. Almost making her shiver, wanting to take her eyes away from his but it was too intense.

"Yes, it does matter. Is it because you don't want someone around the baby that isn't you? Or is it because of me?"

Jackson sighed, he didn't want to answer that question, he would reveal what he really felt and it would become a little more than he was trying or willing to express right now.

"It's both, okay? I don't want a man that I don't even know staying in the same place as you, especially when I met him and he seemed like an ass. I just don't like him, and I would prefer if he didn't stay with you….I'm a little jealous and I just don't like feeling like that."

He whispered the last bit which made April want to laugh but instead she blushed. She could feel the intensity that was this conversation. He just admitted he was jealous, and on top of that he didn't want Max around her or the baby. If it was any other situation she would tell Jackson that he didn't have a say in who stayed with her, but she was in fact carrying his baby; he did have a right to tell her this.

"Okay. I understand everything you have just told me, and I will ask Max to stay with his friends tomorrow, okay?"

Jackson shot up and stared at April as if he saw or heard something crazy. She just basically agreed to ask Max to leave, that didn't seem like something April would do. He gulped and nodded.

"I don't want to tell you—"

"No, I know that you don't want to tell me what to do, I get that Jackson, but I respect your opinion and if it's making you this uncomfortable, I would rather ask him to leave. Yes, he is my friend but you are the father of our child, I do think you have a say in what happens at my home."

Jackson's eyebrows rose quickly and his smile was immediately apparent.

"Wow, are you serious?"

April smiled and nodded "Yes, I understand where you are coming from and I agree. There isn't anything going on with Max and myself, but I see where you would say something to that extent, and if it's making you this upset I would rather undo it."

"Thank you…" He said quietly, staring down again at the coffee.

She nodded, knowing he wasn't staring at her but doing it anyway.

"Okay, now my turn."

Jackson laughed "Oh, are we taking turns then?" He asked smiling and by instinct scooting closer towards her, which in turn made April's heart skip a beat. He was flirting, definitely flirting with the way he was staring at her. She felt like they were at the stage of bliss, that moment where all you want to do is talk with the other person, which she thought was quite funny considering everything they had gone through, she would never have expected them to be here in this moment not even any time soon.

April felt nervous "Cecilia." She finally spoke up, making Jackson's eyes falter a bit. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but she now really needed to bring this up.

He nodded "Okay." He agreed that they needed to talk about that.

"Are you seeing her?" She asked honestly, hoping he would truly tell her the truth.

He tilted his head, it seemed like he was trying to think on how to answer that or go about opening with that.

"No."

April scoffed, but he put his hand on top of hers, which made April stop what she was doing and stare at him again in that soft way.

"I am not currently seeing her, that's the truth. She does want to go out again, that was the reason behind her coming to see me, she is attracted to me and I am not going to lie I am attracted as well….but" he saw April try and move to stare at him a bit better, but he could tell she was not liking this conversation. "Hold on, I'm not done April. Yes, even though Cecilia and I are both attracted to each other, I don't want to see her again, okay? Please believe me when I tell you that is true. I want to focus on this baby, on getting back…." He stopped talking when he realized he had said a little too much.

April's brow rose as she felt her face getting a little warmer and she immediately felt like this was going in the direction she wanted it, but she was nervous.

"Getting back what?" She asked, hoping he would answer.

Jackson smiled and nodded "You know what…"

They stayed quiet because April did in fact know what he was trying to tell her.

"Here you are my sweets." Jackie interrupted, placing the pie in between them and immediately smiled at what was in front of her. Jackson had his left hand caressing April's cheek, and the right hand was on top of April's hands, with their fingers intertwining. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt this sweet moment." Jackie said, noticing that they moved away from one another as she spoke.

April couldn't open her mouth; she wasn't sure the extent of what would come out if she did. & Jackson looked to be in a trance, so instead he just smiled a thank you to Jackie. Jackie took that as a sign to leave when they both stayed silent.

"April…" He said quietly, as he turned to stare at her again, placing his hands back where they had been when Jackie had managed to interrupt them.

She didn't say anything as they stared at each other. He closed his eyes and shook his head "I um…" He stopped talking as his hands dropped from her body. "I'm sorry." He said staring at her intently "That was inappropriate."

April shook her head, before she could say anything else though his lips crashed onto hers, a little gasp escaped her mouth as he had done so. She closed her eyes allowing him to explore her mouth, the way he used to.

The goose bumps felt even more intense, even more so when Jackson parted with her lips and they stayed in the same position, but with their foreheads touching each other. "THAT was more inappropriate…." He said, making both of them laugh.

April gasped as she looked down at her belly, which made Jackson jump and follow her eyes to where she was looking. "What?" He asked, a little scared since she was looking at her belly.

She shook her head, "No, it's not bad, the baby is kicking." She smiled and looked up at Jackson who also had a smile plastered on his face.

"May I?" He asked, but before April could even give him answer she was already grabbing his hand and placing it on the tip where their baby was in fact kicking her.

Silence was followed by laughter. This night had turned into April's favorite one by far.

 **TBC….**

 **A/N: Wow, I am in utter shock at the fact that so many of you love my story, my words to you are thank you. It's funny because I am almost speechless at the amount of reviews and favorites, etc. you guys keep doing and I'm a writer so it's a little crazy. I just am truly thankful that you are all enjoying this story that I've put some work into. I hope you love and enjoyed this chapter.** **J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jackson had been a gentleman and dropped April off at her apartment; it had been 4 in the morning by the time they got through with their little night-adventure. They held hands the whole car ride home and he even opened the door for her, grabbing her hand gently and leading her up, all the way to her door.

"So."

April turned to stare at him as he said this word. She knew he wanted to say more, that he wanted to possibly even come in, but he strayed. She knew it was out of respect and she was thankful for it, considering she wasn't sure if sex was the best thing for them right now. Especially considering Max was inside.

"So…" April repeated and laughed as Jackson gave her a gentle tug of the arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He relayed back, looking at her in the eyes and smiling.

She nodded, leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek before turning and opening her door and smiling once more.

~0~0~

April was looking for Jackson the next morning; she had forgotten to mention through their night that she was going to have another appointment with Arizona to make sure all things were a go.

"Have you seen Jackson?" April stared at Karev's sullen expression

He shrugged "I'm not really into stalking people."

April rolled her eyes, and playfully hit him on the shoulder with her folder.

She sighed "If you see him can you tell him that I…" She stopped talking as she looked down at her pager; she furrowed her brow as she saw who it was from.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll let him know you were looking for him." Alex hadn't noticed that she had stopped talking, waving at her that he understood what she was asking as he continued looking down at his paperwork.

"Hmm."

Finally turning around to stare at April, he nudged her "You okay?"

She nodded, but continued staring at her pager. "Avery wants to see me."

"There you go, see; sometimes speaking of something will immediately bring what you need. He's paging you."

"Catherine Avery, as in his mom, and my ex-mother-in-law."

Alex raised his eyebrows and looked down to stare at the pager, pulling her hands closer so he could see and make sure she wasn't delusional.

"Hmm."

April rolled her eyes once more at him. "What do you think she wants?"

He immediately shrugged "Who knows. Maybe she found out your preggo."

April gasped "you think? He wouldn't have told her right?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Don't you two talk now?"

"Well yeah…" April blushed, not really wanting to discuss the events past of last night. "But I don't know what his mom would need to discuss with me."

"Well that would be when you go and talk to find out."

"I'm nervous, I mean, I don't mind telling her I'm pregnant or if she already knows. I just feel like it's still kind of my little secret, does that make sense?" April said that in one breath making Karev smile at her.

"Yeah, makes sense. Now go." He said, waving at her once more.

~0~0~

April knocked on the conference room door, hearing a "Come in" Through the door making her way in and staring at Catherine Avery's face. She felt a sense of calm with her, a feeling of motherly love and just a comforting and safe protective feeling altogether.

Catherine smiled at her and stood up from where she was seated.

"April, my dear." She said, her eyes immediately landing on her stomach.

April tried her hardest to cover it when she had first walked in there, but the feeling of needing to hide it went away as soon as Catherine's smile appeared on her face.

Instead of questioning her about it she just continued smiling. "Come, sit."

April nodded, doing as she was told and sat down next to her.

"How are you doing?" Catherine asked, placing her hand gently on top of April's hand and squeezing softly.

April nodded again in reassurance. "I'm good." She wasn't lying, she had been good, especially after last night but Catherine could tell that April wasn't being 100% with her answer.

"I'm going to be a grandma?" She quickly asked scanning her face but continuing to smile.

April felt her face flush once more but this time it wasn't from the reasons before, it was due to feeling a bit nervous of feeling a little exposed.

"Yes."

Catherine sighed "I wish my son would have told me, it would have made this meeting with you go so much easier had I known."

April furrowed her eyes in confusion. What did she mean by that?

"You must be wondering why I'm being a little vague and not getting right to it I am sure, so I will just get right down to business."

April smiled but continued feeling puzzled.

"I have a new hospital wing that I will be running, basically a test-run for this hospital. It's specifically designed for people who have been really injured from combat."

April listened intently, this was starting to intrigue her, but she didn't understand what it had to do with her.

"I have started recruiting people I think would be right for the job. It's only temporary; at least until it hits the ground, it's in Portland, but I know you have a very great knowledge shall we say for this considering…."

April could sense the discomfort from Catherine's voice and the way her hand that had been squeezing from before started to falter just a bit. She knew that it was because of the reasoning behind it; Jordan. Like Jackson, Catherine seemed to feel uncomfortable when it came to that subject.

Catherine sighed; she seemed uncomfortable even more now that April also seemed awkward about where this was going.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to bring up memories or anything, but I think you know what I am asking."

April nodded, but then shook her head "Actually, I'm not really sure where this conversation is headed."

Catherine smiled, squeezing once again her hand. "I want you on my team."

April narrowed her eyes, she gulped. She wasn't sure how to feel about this. A few months ago she would have jumped at the chance to transfer and leave, and not be around Jackson even if it was just a few hours away, but it was different. Especially considering the baby elephant in the room, she stared down at her belly, with her free hand she rubbed it and looked back to stare at Catherine.

"I am honored you thought of me, I understand why you would think I'm perfect for the job, but considering…" She looked down at her belly to make her point stronger "your son would be devastated if I moved, his son would need him."

Catherine's face lit up despite the fact that April was basically saying no "It's a boy?"

April chuckled "Yes, but Jackson doesn't know and doesn't want to know, so please don't say a word."

Catherine nodded, but sighed like she was in thought once more "I get your reasons, but Jackson had been the one that told me to ask you. He said you would be perfect for the job."

"What?" April asked, feeling her chest tighten a bit. Why would he want her to go?

Catherine saw April's disappointment evident in her face and scooted closer to her. "It wasn't recently if that makes you feel any better, I've had this project on its tippy toes for quite some time now. He would not be okay with it now, but honey, I think this is a perfect opportunity for you. If you would feel more comfortable, you can start once you get settled."

April shook her head, pulling her hand away from Catherine "I can't just leave Seattle…the father of my baby is here, my friends are here, and my work is here. Look, I appreciate the job offer, I really do. I would have taken it a few months ago. This baby and your son mean the world to me. So no, I don't want it."

Catherine opened her mouth but quickly shut it as she noticed April get up and quickly smile at her. Before she got to the door, she turned around to see her still staring at her "I'm sorry." Leaving and hoping that she didn't hurt her feelings.

~0~0~

"Hey, did April find you?" Karev asked Jackson as he was writing on the board. Jackson turned to stare at Karev, looking confused about what he was asking him.

"What?"

"April, you know, tiny red-head?"

Jackson shook his head, placing the marker back on its spot and crossing his arms. "What about her?"

"She was looking for you; she got side-tracked due to your mom paging her."

Jackson's eyebrow lifted and he un-crossed his arms "Wait, my mom was looking for her?" He raised his eyebrows even wider; he knew what she needed to see her for and he knew that April wasn't going to be thrilled about this news. He needed to find her, he left Karev standing there looking confused.

"In the conference room." Karev shouted at him, making Jackson gave him a thumb up and ran towards that direction.

He was panting as he reached the conference room and opened it revealing his mom sitting in the same chair that she had been before.

"Mom, . …." He grabbed his chest "here."

He put his hand up to say he was fine as Catherine stood up. "Where is she?"

Catherine sighed "She went back to work, I'm assuming."

"Did you offer her the job?" He asked quickly, needing to know. He had told her it had been good to offer April that job a while ago, when he was still angry with April, before he knew she was pregnant. Before last night and before everything got even more complicated.

Catherine stayed quiet because she didn't need to answer to let him know the answer.

He shut his eyes and shook his head "Why did you do that?"

Catherine scoffed "That's rich, considering I had to learn about the pregnancy today, you could've given me a heads up…while we are on the subject Jackson, why did you feel the need to hide that?"

Jackson groaned "I don't need to tell you everything." He knew that was a bit harsh, especially since this wasn't just 'anything' it was something special.

"I'm sorry." He said right after, he noticed her face drop and he didn't like being rude to his mom. He just was angry knowing that April would think he would be the one to want her gone.

Catherine nodded "You should go talk to her; she seemed pretty upset about the whole thing."

Jackson wanted to roll his eyes, if it had been anybody else he would have. He nodded, turning to leave.

"You better treat her good Jackson, your baby depends on you two."

Jackson stopped mid-walk and nodded not needing to turn around to look at her.

He exited and ran, needing to find her. He grabbed his phone and texted her hoping she would respond or tell him where she was.

 **TBC…**

 **A/N: You guys are sooooo sweet; the amount of support is overwhelming. Thank you so much to every single one of you. I wish I could thank all of you individually. So I will thank you here, it really means the world to me, even with the amount of people reading my story it means a lot. So thank you. A big thank you to my inspiration Lilas, I dedicate this story to you, thank you for being so sweet through this whole process. & finally I just wanted to say I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I had a bit of a mishap and my computer broke down on me, erasing my whole hard drive and therefore erasing what I had saved to post. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for being so patient. You guys are amazing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

April groaned as she finally grabbed her phone and turned it off. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to Jackson right now; she wasn't sure what he was going to say about what had gone down with his mom. She understood that he had probably done it when they recently got divorced and he was angry with her, but it still hurt. The fact that he wanted her far away from him, even if it was a couple hours away was hurtful, she didn't want to fight with him after the night they had but she wasn't sure she was going to be able to contain her anger or frustration with him when she did see him. She knew it would be inevitable that she would see him eventually given her current circumstance.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Arizona asked, pulling the covers to reveal April on the bed with her legs on the stirrups.

April shook her head, placing her phone next to her, wanting to turn it back on and tell Jackson to come to this exam, she had purposefully changed the time so he wouldn't know about it when she came out of the conference room, but sitting here with her legs propped open in front of Arizona, well let's just say she felt a little self-conscious. She wanted Jackson here with her, and the thought of him not being here scared her a little.

"I'm so mad." April admitted to Arizona, revealing how she truly felt, because even though she did want Jackson here with her for this type of stuff it didn't excuse that he was okay just throwing her to his mom without any explanation, even if he did do it for his reasons and that he really did think she was the best one for the job. Somehow she didn't think that was the case though.

Arizona pulled her head a little higher to be able to see April's face considering the blankets were on her knees and covering her view.

"Why? Something happen with Jackson and his mom…?"

April lifted her head "How did you know?"

Arizona shrugged nonchalantly as if it was nothing that she knew why she was so upset. "I spoke with Alex."

April rolled her eyes; groaning and plopping herself back down on the small bed. "Great, so now everyone knows my business."

"Well I don't know what happened, just that—"

"He wanted me to leave, Arizona! The father of my baby wanted me to take a position somewhere else so he didn't have to see me anymore."

Arizona stood up, placing her folder that she had on hand on the counter top. She crossed her arms and looked a little taken back by this revelation.

"Wait, he said that?"

"No, his mom was offering me a job and said that Jackson was the one that told her to ask me. It's in Portland Arizona!" She shouted this last bit, getting angrier by the minute.

"Okay, okay, calm down. We don't need to excite that baby, but you haven't actually talked to Jackson yet?"

April gulped, feeling how dry her throat was exactly and shook her head this time a little softer than the last time. "No."

"Did he tell her this recently?"

April wanted to laugh at this conversation and where it was going. She knew what Arizona was doing, it was obvious. She was trying to prove how ridiculous April was acting that she was over exaggerating and over analyzing everything therefore getting angry when she had not really spoken to Jackson was crazy.

"No, I know, I know it is crazy and I am too and you probably are going—"

"I would be pissed off too."

April stopped talking as Arizona had interrupted her and stared at her in confusion.

"What?"

Arizona shrugged "I don't know, I mean I do think you are a bit crazy, and sound a bit nutso, but I can see why you are upset."

She sat back down, but still poked her head through to stare at April.

April licked her lips and nodded, placing her head back gently on the pillow, moving her hair to the side for more comfort.

"So you haven't talked to Jackson at all?"

April shook her head, staring up at the ceiling.

"That's why he isn't here then, huh?"

April could here Arizona shuffling around, getting the things she needed to for this appointment. She really didn't want to talk about this anymore, but she respected Arizona and she didn't want to keep her out of the loop.

"Yeah, he keeps calling me so I had to turn my cell phone off. I am not sure what I would say to him."

"Take it from me, with my divorce…the best thing you can do is talk." Even though Arizona knew some of this advice she had not really taken all too well, but it was the truth.

"So what are you saying?" April knew exactly what she was implying.

"Call him; he should be at this appointment."

April shook her head "I'll just wait to call him afterwards, I feel really exposed right now and I don't want to feel like that when I talk to him."

April could hear Arizona's sigh, it was almost faint as if Arizona had not wanted April to hear her, but she had and she knew she disagreed with her.

"Okay, well you look great, you can get dressed. I just need to collect a sample and make sure your levels are all good; you good to wait while I give this to lab?"

April nodded, not staring at Arizona as she got up, took off her gloves and left the room.

The door shutting made April feel even more alone than she had already felt and made her want to call Jackson, to tell him to come here and to get out everything she needed to, but she still somehow didn't find the courage to even turn her phone back on.

She got off the table, putting her pants on as well as her shoes, and holding on to the side of her stomach, wincing in pain.

She didn't hear the door open from the pain; she also hadn't realized that someone had placed their hands gently on her back. When she turned to stare at that said person she backed up to look at them up and down.

"Are you okay?" He asked his fear evident in his voice.

She nodded, but still stared as if she was offended he had helped her.

"I'm fine" She said, holding on to her stomach. "How did you even—"

"Arizona called me and said…." Jackson stopped talking as he noticed April's look of annoyance.

"She shouldn't have done that." She knew that Arizona was only doing it out of love, but she still shouldn't have, it should have been April's decision when she decided to speak with him.

"I get your mad, but don't you think telling me you switched your time for this appointment was a little messed up?"

She rolled her eyes, the pain subsiding; now all she felt was anger.

"You don't have any right talking to me like that, when you were the one who wanted me gone!"

Jackson shook his head and started pacing the room, the room was so small though and his legs were long so it took only a few steps for him to have to immediately turn to start over.

"I didn't want you gone!" He shouted back at her, his anger rising through every word.

"Then why did your mom—"

"Because I was angry at you!" He finally stopped pacing and stared at her "don't you get that, April? I was upset and when my mom came to me a few weeks after our divorce about who I thought was perfect for certain jobs I immediately jumped to you because I was angry!"

April crossed her arms, she had not expected him to tell her all of that, she had figured that was the reasoning but him saying it out loud hurt more.

"I wouldn't want that now…" his voice trailed knowing that that didn't make it any better.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" He spoke up after a bit of silence followed.

She wiped at her eyes, not saying anything because she wasn't even sure what the hell to say.

"You can hate me or be mad at me, but I am going to be here for you and the baby. You can't just shut me out, April. I'm sorry, I understand why you are upset….but please don't punish me by keeping me from this stuff."

"You think I want to do that?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know when you have been refusing to talk to me all day and you basically changed today's time so I wouldn't be there."

"Because I didn't know what to say to you, not because I didn't want you here; I don't want to keep you from this stuff, I already did that and it felt horrible, but I just feel like I don't know how to talk to you anymore."

He furrowed his brow "Why didn't you say any of this last night? We talked almost the whole night, but you forgot to mention that bit." He said this last bit with a softer voice.

She shrugged "I don't know."

Jackson sighed, running his hand through his hair quickly and nodding.

"Maybe we should just keep it as it was, you the baby daddy and that's it."

Jackson narrowed his eyes to stare at her in confusion once more "Wait, what?"

The hurt in his voice almost broke her heart, but April knew that the reason she was even more hurt now was because they had kissed and they were possibly going back to being in that space again, it made it way too complicated and she wasn't sure she could handle that right now. She was too emotionally attached to both the baby and Jackson and right now her focus needed to be on the baby as much as it killed her since all she wanted was to kiss him right now.

"I can't do this with you…I mean us."

"No…April, wait, you can't just—"

"Please…" April's voice trailed off as someone had knocked on the door.

She could see Jackson's hurt eyes, the way he looked almost like he was slouching as if someone had just told him one of his patients had just died.

A nurse walked in and stared back and forth between the two.

"May I come in and take some blood?" The nurse looked like she was uncomfortable as if she had just interrupted something very important.

Jackson was the first to respond "Yeah, I'm done here."

April felt more tears start to come through and watched as he turned to stare at her one more time before exiting the room. He looked so hurt and it broke her heart. She kept her tears at bay as she allowed the nurse to take her blood.

She broke down as soon as the nurse left and continued crying onto Arizona's shoulder as she came back in, explaining through sobs what had just happened. Receiving a heartfelt apology from Arizona, that however didn't stop the tears.

 **TBC….**

 **A/N: I want to continue to say thank you so much to every single one of you. Hope you like the update. Let me know what you think** **J**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N: Spoilers if you haven't seen The Good Dinosaur…I know it's weird to put this in here, but I don't want anyone mad at me for not warning ahead of time.** **J**

April hadn't seen Jackson that following day, she wasn't sure if he had left for the rest of the day, or if he knew where she would be and was avoiding her altogether. The same could be said about the next day. It felt like a few days after their divorce all over again.

"What do I do?" April asked Arizona, as Arizona stole an apple slice off of April's plate in the cafeteria.

Arizona sighed as she licked her lips and looked to be in thought of how to answer April's question.

"Talk to him."

April groaned "You are no help."

"Well, I told you yesterday that you two should fix it and stop worrying whether or not you will get back together or whatever the hell you are trying to do…."

Arizona was shushed by April, giving her a raise of her eyebrows as a few people were looking over at them.

"Sorry, but I don't know what you want me to tell you."

April sighed, looking down at her breakfast, feeling extra queasy today. "He's being extra rough."

Arizona chuckled "Well duh, you hurt his feelings, I'm sure he is bound to be rough."

"No, I meant him." She looked down at her belly, rubbing it back and forth and closing her eyes as she felt a few kicks, it was as if her baby was angry with her too.

Arizona laughed even more "Oh lord, your son is on team Jackson." Arizona made a funny face "Hashtag team Jackson, it's actually quite catchy."

April laughed along with her, it felt nice to laugh, to feel somewhat happy again even though in her heart all she felt was pain. She wanted Jackson, she wanted to be with him, but she knew that in order for them to even consider getting back together they had to figure their crap out first before that could even happen.

"Can I ask you a more serious question?"

They stayed quiet as Arizona nodded for her to go on.

"What about the offer from Catherine?"

"What about it?" Arizona answered all too quickly as if she knew this question was bound to appear at some point in their conversation and she apparently had an answer ready to go.

April waited a few seconds to continue "Should I consider it?"

Arizona scoffed as if she had been offended by it "Are you kidding? No!"

April raised her eyebrows.

"April, why are you even asking me this when you knew what my answer was going to be anyway and not to mention you had already said that it was a crazy thing for mama Avery to even ask you when everything you love is here."

April nodded, looking back down at her food "I guess I just never really thought about it in the standpoint that maybe it would be good. I would be getting paid way more than I do here and maybe it wouldn't be so much drama….you know what I mean" She said as Arizona was about to argue with her.

Arizona just shook her head "I get the money part, but no, I don't think it would be less drama…plus, maybe it's something you shouldn't ask me, it's him you should." Arizona nudged her head towards the direction of where Jackson stood, looking around as if he was expecting April to be here. April turned to stare where Arizona had just looked and saw him, he spotted her and looked sad and a little on the exhausted side but as they locked eyes he made his way through.

"What do I say to him?"

Arizona got up and shrugged "I don't know, but you two need to get this" she motioned her hands towards the baby "figured out."

"Wait, don't leave me."

Arizona rolled her eyes "I'm not staying for this; it's awkward as hell already that I don't need to add to it."

Arizona gave April a stern look, and then looked up to see Jackson finally approach, giving him a quick smile, waving at him and leaving.

April continued staring at where Arizona had just been, hoping she would come back, too afraid to turn around and stare at him.

Jackson cleared his throat to make his presence more clear, which April cursed because she now felt obligated to turn around. She turned slowly and finally stared up at him, giving him a weak smile, which he barely returned.

"Hi." She said, trying her hardest to not sound stupid or sound exactly how she was feeling.

He placed a plate with tinfoil covering the top on the table in front of April. "Here." He smiled at her this time and sat down without asking if he could.

She looked at the plate and then back at him very confused.

"It's my mom's secret family recipe bread. She said it's supposed to help with certain symptoms of pregnancy. She said it is a life-saver." He gulped and stared at her, he looked uncomfortable to be here right now with her, but April's heart felt a little warm, he was trying…he was actually trying and it hurt even more because she wasn't sure what to do or even think right now.

"It's more of a 'I'm sorry for being an ahole' and sorry from my mom as well."

April stared again at him a little confused.

"Jackson…"

"No, I know, I heard you just fine when you said you wanted to focus on just the baby and nothing else, so that is what I am doing. I'm giving you what you want."

She could see his face shift, and he looked even sadder now.

She sighed and put her hand on top of his arm, nodding at his gesture, making him look up at her.

"Thank you." She said quietly and smiled back at him.

It was a little awkward but right now it felt nice to just be in this moment without arguing or even talking about what they knew eventually they would have to talk about.

"Listen, I understand you not wanting for us to get back…." He stopped talking as he tried to scan her face to see if this was okay to talk about.

April apparently had thought too soon, because he did in fact want to talk about this stuff, at least the nice part lasted a few seconds.

"Do you want to see other people?" He asked her quickly, hoping to get it out of the way.

She looked up to see his eyes hesitant and waiting for her to answer. She wasn't sure how to answer that because no, she didn't, but was he asking her that because he did? She was starting to over analyze again.

"Jackson…."

"Okay, I'm sorry; I guess I am still confused about yesterday."

April was about to open her mouth to explain her situation with him again but quickly stopped and closed her eyes, feeling the baby kick again, it was literally angry at April today, but this time it felt a little more intense. It was as if this baby knew what was going on.

Jackson stared at her unsure what was going on, but when he saw her grab her belly he put his hand gently on her back and rubbed softly in circular motion.

April continued to have her eyes closed but quickly opened when she felt his touch, she stiffened at his touch but as he moved his hand in that motion her body slowly softened. She sighed feeling instant relief from the pressure.

She turned to see him staring at her in such a sweet way.

"Wow, how did you learn to do that?"

Jackson chuckled and stared at her lips, knowing that April had seen him do this, not caring she had but shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a natural."

April smiled and exhaled "This baby is just pushing my limits today."

"Well, there is the bread." He pointed at the food sitting in front of her. "Anyway, um, look, I have to go…but can we talk later? Like more extensively?"

April shook her head but he put his hand to stop her "Great! I'll talk to you later!" He left before she could say or do anything else.

This wasn't like Jackson; at least it felt a little on the weird side. It was nice; I mean to feel like he was trying very hard not to lose her but she wasn't sure how much more she could handle on talking to him. She touched her belly once more, before getting up and taking the bread with her.

~0~0~

"Oh, hi Max." April said as she entered her apartment and Max had been sitting on her couch, standing up immediately as she got there.

"Hey Kep. I brought pizza but wasn't sure what time you would be home, soooo it's kind of cold."

April chuckled and stared at the box on the counter that was in fact the pizza. "That was sweet, wait; did you wait for me to eat it?"

He pushed his lips to the side to show that he had waited for her.

"Max, you didn't have to do that." She said, through chuckles. Placing her stuff including the food that Jackson had given her on the counter as well, she could smell it and wanted to roll her eyes in the back of her head. Food had been almost orgasmic at this point in her pregnancy.

He laughed as he saw her reaction to the food and shrugged "I don't mind cold pizza, plus I kind of wanted to wait for you."

April gulped, feeling her face flush a bit. She wasn't sure why but she felt nervous, he wasn't flirting…was he? She was always so bad at knowing when someone had been in fact flirting but there was something about his face that read he was. She wanted to tell him to stop, that it was inappropriate and that she was pregnant with her ex-husband/whatever the hell he was now and that she only saw him as a friend but the thought of someone being so sweet made her happy even if the flirting was involved. She needed good people like Max in her life right now; she could use all the support she could find.

"Can we watch the movie that you never got to see, please?"

April nodded, grabbing the box and walking over to the sofa.

"water or juice for you?"

"water please."

He nodded, grabbing himself a beer and a water bottle for her, walking over and sitting down next to her.

They watched the movie in silence every so often he would laugh and make a cute comment about the movie.

"It wasn't that sad" He said, chuckling as he took the DVD out of the player, watching as April wiped at her tears.

"Are you kidding? He left him with the humans, why didn't he just keep him?"

Max continued laughing, and plopped himself down next to her once more.

She exhaled "pregnant women should not watch cartoon movies."

"Oh I don't know, those are typically the best kind."

They stayed in silence for a bit before April turned to stare at him "Why haven't you gone to the hospital and talked to Bailey about that job?"

Max had been staring straight ahead, turning his attention back to his beer, taking a quick swig, but not saying anything instead just shrugging and sighing.

"Max…"

"I don't know, I guess I'm still embarrassed….I promise though, I will find a job and get out of your way."

She hit him on the arm softly "That's not it, I don't mind you being here, you can stay as long as you want…well if you don't mind the baby crying and all of that."

Max laughed but became silent right after.

"I just think you are a great doctor, and you are wasting your talent, and I am sure he won't remember that and won't base hiring you on that."

Max sighed "Okay, fine, mom. I will call and make an appointment, okay bossy pants?"

Silence fell quickly after, April hadn't realized that his hand had landed on hers and he had somehow managed to inch closer towards her.

She turned to stare at him and before she had time to react his lips were on hers.

She opened her eyes wide and pushed him off, the look of shame on his face made her feel extremely bad but that still didn't change the fact that pushing him off was the right thing.

"Max…"

"I'm sorry, oh god, I'm so sorry." Max stood up, and jumped at the sound of the door as if someone else knew he had just done that.

She touched his arm softly "It's okay, hold on." She said, walking towards the door shaking her head from the weirdness that was this day.

She opened the door to see Jackson's face staring back at her, smiling but letting the smile falter as he saw Max standing a few feet away.

April gulped; this was definitely the definition of 'awkward'.

 **TBC….**

 **A/N: You guys are sooooo sweet. I'm so flattered at how much you love this story, and how much you enjoy my writing. It means the world. Hence why I decided to write this chapter so quickly, so thank you so so much! Hope you enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The awkward tension could be cut with a knife even after April had invited Jackson in. It didn't help that Jackson kept staring at Max like he wanted to punch him straight in the mouth.

"Max, this is Jackson…my um." She stopped talking because she realized even more now than ever that she didn't really know what the heck to call Jackson. "My baby's father." She said finally because she knew that sounded better than 'my ex-husband and now baby daddy'.

Max nodded, gulping, feeling extra nervous because they had already met and April knew this but it seemed like she was trying to ease some of the tension away.

Jackson nodded back at him. "I thought I would come over and talk, in private." He said, emphasizing the last bit so that Max knew he wanted him gone. He narrowed his eyes at April as if to help him which made April turn to Max.

"Max, is it—"

"Oh gosh, yeah, I'm so sorry. I should get out of your way." He said quickly, walking over to the couch and grabbing his coat, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment because of the fact that he had kissed April just minutes prior and he felt like Jackson knew that. He wasn't even sure why he had kissed her, I mean he was attracted to April, but he knew her life was way too complicated to even think about a relationship let alone when she is pregnant. He wanted to apologize to April, to explain himself and to tell her that he would never do that again…unless she wanted him to of course, but he didn't really have time.

"Thanks." She said, walking over with him to the door. She opened the door and watched as he left, but grabbed his arm before he could leave any further "Hey, its okay by the way, what you did before, I forgive you because I know you didn't mean it." She gave him a quick smile, which he returned shyly. "Also, I feel terrible, because I haven't discussed this with you…."

"You want me to go stay with my friends?" He said, answering what she was going to tell him.

She raised her eyebrows but he waved her off "I get it, I figured that would happen sooner rather than later and I understand. I'll come back tomorrow to pick up the rest of my stuff."

"Max…"

"No, April, really, you've been incredibly kind and I…well I ruined that, and I've overstayed my welcome. Go, talk to him." He smiled and turned to leave before she could say that he hadn't ruined their friendship.

She closed the door to see Jackson sitting on the stool where the counter isle had been, staring in her direction, his chin resting on his hand and he looked a mix of annoyed and confused.

"So, I'm guessing he is still staying with you?"

April gulped; she knew she couldn't lie to him. In the midst of everything she had forgot to tell Max to leave, she could tell that Jackson was waiting for answer but her heart started racing, she wasn't ready for a fight and she was hoping that this conversation wouldn't lead to one.

"Well, he's leaving tomorrow." Okay, so technically she wasn't lying, more like bending the truth.

He nodded "You two just looked cozy is all."

April crossed her arms, unsure what to do with them. "We're just friends, what did you want to talk about?" Hoping to change the subject and move on from Max.

"I'm not even sure anymore." Jackson chuckled, which made April chuckle along.

"Did you try the cake?" He asked, looking down at the tinfoil but his smile was replaced when he saw the pizza tray. He definitely had interrupted them, and he wasn't sure why he was so jealous, he knew that April wouldn't be interested in another guy, she had told him she wanted to focus on the baby but it still bothered him and that Max guy really got under his skin.

April could see that he shifted his gaze and looked annoyed again. "No, I was going to but I kind of lost track of time." She instantly regretted those words because she could see Jackson's eyes look away as if he was automatically associating what she said with Max and herself.

"Anyway, do you want something to drink?"

He shook his head, looking away from her. Silence followed quickly after and it really bothered April, she wanted him to talk to her and tell her whatever it was that he wanted to say to her but now he seemed put off.

"You know what I want?" He asked, finally looking over at her and raising his brow.

She shook her head "What?"

"I want to kiss you, that's what I want." He shrugged as if it was nothing that he had just admitted that to her.

She felt her cheeks flush, she had not expected that from him but she licked her lips out of habit.

"Jackson…"

"I don't like this, I don't like that this feels awkward and the fact that I want to be there for you but feel like I'm 10 steps behind everything." He said cutting her off before she could say whatever it was she wanted to say.

April uncrossed her arms and moved a few steps forward. "I don't like it either, but I don't want you to feel 10 steps behind. You are as much a part of this baby's life as I am and I don't want you to feel awkward."

"What about Max?"

April sighed "Jackson, Max and I are just friends. I don't know how else to explain that to you, I am not interested in anyone else…" He opened his eyes a little wider "What I mean…" She corrected herself and continued "I don't need to be seeing anyone especially at my current condition. This baby has my attention and I feel like with everything going on between you and I, I don't think I need to add more stress to that, do you?" She crossed her arms again out of frustration this time and walked forward, making Jackson look nervous.

"I expect you to respect that and stop questioning me every single time I have a friend who happens to be male, is that clear?"

Jackson couldn't help but smile, she had been so strict, yet it came off so cute given that her belly was taking up half of April.

He nodded "Crystal clear. I'm sorry; I guess my insecurities got the best of me. You are beautiful April, and I wouldn't be surprised if someone else was interested. I guess this baby has me on edge lately."

April wanted to run up to him and kiss him, and doing a little bit more than that, his words meant everything to her but instead she nodded and laughed, walking over and taking the tinfoil off of the bread "Shall we dig in?"

He put his hands up "Yuck, no."

April raised her eyebrow "Excuse me? Are you saying yuck and you wanted me to try it?"

He laughed "No! I mean you will probably like it, I've never actually tried it but it's meant for pregnant women, something in there, like an ingredient and I don't think I am in any position to try it."

April gave him a smile and shrugged, walking over and grabbing a knife. "You cut it then."

He smiled back at her and grabbed the knife out of her hands, accidentally brushing his fingers across her hand, making her tense up from the feel of electricity pass through her.

They stayed quiet as he began to cut, ignoring what just happened.

April took a small bite and made a face as if it was disgusting but then made Jackson laugh when she threw him a piece in his face.

"It's actually really good." She said through chuckles.

Silence fell again but Jackson cleared his throat "My mom wants to meet with us."

April looked up to see that he had been dead serious when he said this, which meant he wasn't kidding.

"Well, what is it about this time? I really don't want to feel ambushed again."

He nodded "I get that, but I have no idea, she refuses to tell me, but it's my mom."

"Okay, well I'll be there." She said, giving him a warm smile that meant she was going to be there for him.

"It's getting late, I should probably go." Jackson said as he watched her, he mainly was saying this because his every being wanted to walk over and place a passionate kiss on her lips.

April looked disappointed which made it even worse.

"You couldn't think of what you wanted to talk to me about, huh?"

Jackson chuckled and shrugged "Guess not." He was lying, he did want to talk to her about a few things, but he knew they could wait. He didn't want to ruin a good moment, especially since that was what kept happening every single time they spoke.

She smiled back at him and walked him over to the door.

"Talk to you later?" She said reassuring him that she did in fact want to keep talking to him.

He nodded, grabbing the door handle and turning to leave. He closed his eyes, turned once more back to stare at her and leaned in giving her a small peck on her lips, it was so soft that if he didn't have his eyes opened, he would think he didn't touch her lips.

She had her eyes closed as he did this and allowed him to kiss her softly, even feeling her lips kiss him back.

He parted and gave her a grin, sighing and turning around to leave.

April stared at the door that was closed, shocked that it felt almost natural again. She knew he hadn't done it out of passion or anything like that but just out of love. Her heart skipped a few beats.

 **TBC….**

 **A/N: Okay, so I first off want to start by saying thank you again to everyone who keeps reviewing, favorite-ing, and just overall taking the time to even read my story. I can never thank you enough. I also want to say to those that mentioned about Max still staying with her, I hope you understand now hehe. Sorry for making it a little confusing, I tend to do that sometimes. Sometimes it's by accident other times I mean to do it. Thanks again for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **A/N: Spoilers for 12x14, so if you have not watched that episode, please don't read further, unless you don't care to be spoiled. Enjoy!**

"Hey."

April jumped as Karev sat down quickly, not minding to ask her if he could take up the seat next to her. He immediately began eating his sandwich. He looked over at April's frown and sighed, looking at his sandwich and pushing it towards her. "Want some?" He managed to get out through the food in his mouth.

April made a disgusted face and shook her head. "Gross."

Karev raised his eyebrow, swallowing his food and giving her a face that meant he was hurt by her words.

"No, sorry, I didn't mean you eating….well not entirely." She chuckled "I just meant the turkey, I don't know why but I've just been really nauseous and the smell from your sandwich is not very appetizing."

He nodded, placing the sandwich back inside its plastic wrapping and pushing it far away from her. She smiled at him for being sweet and not just leaving her by herself to eat.

"So, how are you besides the sickness?"

She shrugged, "Good…hold that thought." She said, grabbing onto her stomach and making a gagging noise that made Karev back up quickly.

She shook her head "Nope, false alarm."

"Have you mentioned any of this to Jackson? How long have you been nauseous for?"

She shrugged twice "No, I have not mentioned this to Jackson because I haven't seen him today and I don't know about 2 days now."

"Has Arizona talked to you at all about…"

"Alex, don't go there, please?"

Karev raised his eyebrow and sighed "April, I don't want to see you get hurt again and if that means being a little on the protective side then so be it."

"I just don't want to do any of those tests, okay? You haven't mentioned any of this to Jackson, right?"

He shook his head, grabbing the cap from his water bottle and twisting it off taking a long chug. "Nope." He wiped at his mouth "But I think you should, doesn't he have a right to know that you are refusing to do them?"

"Yes, of course he has a right to know, but it's not really fair…" She stopped talking and closed her eyes, because listening to herself she sounded really idiotic, of course it was fair and she knew that Alex was looking out for her. "I just really don't want to do that or think about it right now, okay?"

Karev shook his head once more "You are making it worse, April, and by not telling Jackson, that's the part that's not fair. Speaking for all males here, we like to be in on the information that goes on with our babies, and considering I work for Peds, well I have a little bit of insight on what goes on between certain couples and almost always the guy gets the short stick."

"Isn't that kind of the way it should be though? I mean, not to step on any toes here, but I'm the one that is carrying this baby."

"But see that's where I think it's not really fair, yes, you do carry the baby and women are amazing for that, but to say that you are the only one who gets a say….that's not really true."

April sighed, squeezing onto her stomach to stop the food from coming back up…well that was if she even had any in there. She nodded but gave Karev a warning look.

"I know, I know, I'll back off a bit. I just feel for the guy, okay? He's my friend too and I wish you would cut him some slack on certain topics. I have to go, but will you at least consider at least thinking about getting the tests? And if not, then at least talking to Jackson about the possibilities and the risks and all of that?"

April sighed and rolled her eyes "Get out of here!"

Karev smiled and shook his head, chuckling as he left while opening his sandwich wrapping once more and eating it.

April got up from her seat, she spotted Arizona instantly sitting with Stephanie, which was kind of odd considering Edwards wasn't on her service. She gasped when Arizona noticed her, she didn't really have the time to argue with Arizona about this stuff so she wanted any chance she could get to avoid her, but it was too late she had got up and started walking towards April.

April ducked down, pretending to grab something, minding her stomach and exhaling when Arizona cleared her throat.

"Are you seriously just going to stay there pretending you didn't see me just now?"

April turned to face her with a huge yet fake smile on her face "Hey, 'Zona what's up."

"Zona? The hell. See, you are acting weird. Did you talk to Jackson? Is that why you are avoiding me?"

April sighed, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, of course I did." she gritted her teeth and she could tell that Arizona did not believe her.

Arizona scoffed, pointing at her "You are such a liar! You said you would, April."

"I don't want to do these tests, okay? I just don't want to discuss it with him if I don't want to have some tests done to me, is that really that hard to understand?"

"Yes, yes it is, actually. Especially when he deserves and has every right to know. If you don't talk to him about it and have a decent discussion with him, I will tell him myself."

"Arizona, don't you dare! I will find the right time to tell him, but I think it's my right and it's also my right if I do some dumb test or not."

"'Some dumb test?' really? April, this test could tell me if your baby will have the same genetic code that…"

"That what?"

People were starting to stare, and April could feel herself getting angrier by the second. She understood where Arizona was coming from, but she needed to back away from this situation, it was not her place.

Arizona looked around the room to see a few eyes their way, including Hunt's, Amelia's and Riggs. She gulped feeling the conversation and situation slipping from her grasp.

"That Samuel had, okay?" She whispered, leaning in a little closer. "I'm not trying to do this to hurt you, don't you get that April?" She closed her eyes, and nodded "I can see I've upset you, and I don't want to do that especially with your baby, so I'm just going to walk away, okay?"

April could feel the tears she had held on for some time pushing through her surface, and the wall that she had built for Samuel was starting to feel a little torn, like at any moment something could completely and utterly collapse it. She swallowed, feeling some eyes still on her, but refusing to meet any of them and walking away.

~0~0~

"Jackson, hey, can I speak with you?"

Arizona had found Jackson sitting in his lab room working on some tests he had. He looked up to meet her eyes, squinting at her feeling exactly how exhausted he was. His eyes were starting to burn from focusing so much on this project he had committed himself to. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, hey, is everything okay?" He noticed her demeanor looked a little off, she wasn't the usual chipper adorable Arizona, she seemed sad and a little irritated.

Arizona tried to smile but it didn't come out, so instead she nodded.

"I think you have a right to know and if April is refusing to tell you then I think I should. She's probably going to hate me, but you know what? I think this is more important."

Jackson stood up from his stool, crossing his arms and feeling a little on the anxious side not just from nerves but from the 4 cups of coffee he had consumed in a matter of a few hours.

"What are you saying?"

Arizona hesitated before speaking "April is refusing to get tests that…well tests that could potentially help and see if there is anything abnormal should I say that is wrong with this baby, she's getting bigger and the longer she waits…."

Jackson closed his eyes and nodded "The worse it can get…." He cleared his throat "Why isn't she telling me this?"

Jackson couldn't help but think on how great they have been lately, the fact that April was refusing to tell him this or whatever her reasoning behind hiding this from him was very hurtful. He thought she would be comfortable enough to talk to him about this stuff, especially when it could possibly help in the long run, he didn't want to fight with April about this topic, and he had other stuff he still needed to discuss with her; the bottom line was, she still didn't trust Jackson fully and that made him angrier than her continually lying to him.

Arizona hesitated once more "I don't know, she's stubborn, but I think you should talk to her or at least get her to listen, these tests are, well you know?"

Jackson huffed "I just don't know Arizona. I get it, okay? I completely understand where you are coming from, but I'm sick and tired of always fighting with her. I can never win, I never have, the only time she really gave me what I want was when she gave me the divorce and it wasn't really what I…"

Arizona raised her eyebrow, but tried to ignore what he just said considering it made him uncomfortable. He hadn't meant to share that much with her, so instead she nodded.

"Okay, well I won't pry, and please don't tell April I told you."

"Don't tell me what?"

They both turned to stare at April's beady eyes looking back at both of them back and forth. She didn't look happy and Arizona could tell that she knew what they were already talking about. Uh oh.

 **TBC….**

 **A/N: Okay, so I couldn't help but write this episode kind of based off of last night's episode. It was too good not to, plus I kind of needed some inspiration and motivation for this chapter and well episode 12x14 definitely had some of that. Please understand that I am not biased when it comes to Japril, I am on both of their sides, I understand both of them when it comes to their relationship so don't think I am siding with one of them or the other. I also want to thank Lilas again, you sweetie are the reason that I have continually written this story and will do so for a while. Thank you! & thank you to everyone who continues to read, review, favorite and even pm me to tell me how much you like it. Just thank you! Hope you enjoyed. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _"Don't tell me what?"_

April stood there staring back and forth between Jackson and Arizona, feeling very awkward now as they both looked uncomfortable.

"I should go." Arizona finally spoke up, making both of them look at her and April open her mouth but closing it as if she didn't know what to say at this point.

They watched as she walked past the table, passing April, giving her one look as if trying to tell her she was sorry and walked out.

"What is going on?"

Jackson finally met April's eyes, he could see the hesitation in them, he knew she was holding back and it angered him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

April furrowed her brow "Excuse me?"

"Don't act like you don't know exactly what Arizona was telling me, April. Why are you refusing to get these tests done?"

April scoffed "Because it's my choice!" She shouted, feeling her cheeks getting rosier by the second from everyone bugging her about this.

"What?" Jackson said, backing up a bit and exhaling. "How is it that you always make everything about you? How can you turn something positive into something so negative so quick?"

"Wow! How long have you been waiting to say that to me?"

Jackson groaned, starting to pace the room. "Why does it always end up this way? Why can't we make it stop? Why, April?" turning to look at her.

April had been watching him walking and she could see his anger subsiding and being replaced with sadness and from the looks of it, he seemed to want to cry, his eyes were glossy as he had turned to look at her, but refusing to meet her eyes.

He was right though, why did they always end up this way, no matter what happened in their relationship especially lately it always ended up with them getting angry at each other about something. She understood why he was upset, but it still was her body.

"I'm sorry. I still stand where I am, though, I can't change who I am and right now what I feel is that I don't want to do these tests."

Jackson shook his head at her response "Why can't we discuss this without you just automatically shutting out the possibility and that I also have a right in these types of decisions."

"I know, I don't want you to think you don't Jackson, but I don't care to know."

"What? That our baby could have the same issues that—"

"Stop, please…"

"No! Is this why you don't want to get them done, April? Talk to me, please?"

April felt the tears start to fall, and her cheeks were warm from a mixture of emotions.

"You really want to know why I don't want to do these tests. Because you never got to grieve the way I did, Jackson, okay? I was selfish, I was, I admit that; & at the time I did feel like it was my right, because I needed to go to get rid of the pain, but I never allowed you the same and that was my fault, which is why I understood the divorce….it still hurt, but I get it now. To find out if this baby is the same or has a possibility of having some stuff that is the same as…." She closed her eyes, feeling them burn from the tears "as Samuel, its scary and I just want this one to be okay…."

Jackson stared at her, stared at how scared she looked and he walked forward, grabbing her by the arms softly and pulling her in towards him, when she was close enough he grabbed onto her back and squeezed on her back, careful not to squeeze to tight to not hurt the bump.

She cried on his shirt, sobbing every so often. He could feel her relax underneath him and he allowed himself to let his tears fall as well. She was absolutely right, he hadn't ever had the chance to grief properly or at least in his own time because he was always so worried about April and was alone at the time, the fact that she was now admitting it made him feel good; he knew she wasn't doing it to make herself feel better, but just stating the truth. He allowed himself to cry, to sob with her and to let this go. They needed to move on from what happened with Samuel, even though somehow he knew that would never be the case, but they had a new baby that they needed to take care of and in order for them to do that, they had to get these tests taken care of.

April lifted her head to look up at him; he wiped away her tears with his hands, but still kept her cupped inside his chest. She stared at him and gulped, the tears still pushing past no matter how hard they both tried.

"I'll get them done, for you and for the baby, but you will be there for all of this, right?"

Jackson sighed as he heard her words and wanted to smile, but he felt a lot of emotion still so instead he leaned over and kissed her forehead and nodded. "Thank you" He whispered at her and hugged her tighter.

~0~0~

April stared at Arizona, she could tell that Arizona wanted to speak with her, but she wasn't sure she was ready to do so, she knew that she had thought she did what was right, but it wasn't her place or right to do so and the trust was felt lost in this relationship.

"Hey." Arizona approached cautiously but continued smiling, hoping that would ease the tension away.

April ignored her, she saw Karev approaching.

"I decided to get the tests done." April finally spoke up, turning to look at Arizona who had been wanting to smile at the news but wasn't sure if it was okay to do so.

"That's fantastic news! I'm glad you—"

"I'm not done, I did decide to get the tests done, but I don't want you as my doctor."

Arizona's smile faltered immediately and she looked very upset by this news. April felt a little bad, she knew that was very harsh but she needed some time apart from Arizona to see if they could even repair this and her being her doctor was definitely not going to help right now. She needed space and she could see that Arizona was even more upset now that she turned to stare at Karev.

"Alex, hey, just the person I needed. Can I talk to you?"

Karev looked at April, giving her a half smile but looking over April's shoulder to see Arizona's hurt face who had now left after staring at April's back and retreating with a very sad frown on her face. He wasn't sure what the hell just happened but he finally stared back at April.

"Sure, what's up? You still feeling sick?"

She shook her head "Actually, I was wondering if you could be my doctor from now on?"

Karev narrowed his eyes at her and studied her face "What? Why isn't Robbins doing it?"

"I don't want to get into that; I decided to get the testing done, so are you in or not?"

Karev raised his eyebrow, unsure how to answer that and nodded "Uh, yeah, sure."

"Great, I'll see you at 2 to start." She left with a smile on her face. He shrugged as he left to go do his rounds.

~0~0~

"What the hell happened between Robbins and Kepner?"

Karev approached Jackson, who had been focused on the coffee station in front of him, unsure if he wanted more coffee today or not, or if wanted it decaffeinated or not.

"What?"

Jackson asked, not really paying attention but finally staring at Alex, who looked annoyed that he had to be in the middle of this.

"Kepner, and Arizona, what the hell happened, huh? April just came asking if I would be her regular doctor."

Jackson sighed, he knew exactly what happened but he didn't really want to get into all of that with Karev right now.

"Did April say anything to you?"

"Not really, why do you think I'm sitting here asking you?"

He shrugged "It's not mine to tell man, I don't know what to tell you." He said giving him a small smile, but turning to look at the coffee again.

"I just don't like being in the middle dude, and I don't appreciate April doing that to me, I am friends with both of them and I don't want to cross Arizona just because April is angry with her for whatever reason she was angry with her for."

Jackson sighed, and nodded.

"Whatever man, if this blows up in someone's face it's going to be yours." Alex said, grabbing an apple off of the fruit tray and giving him a warning look before retreating.

"What was that all about?"

He jumped at the voice and looked to see Bailey standing there.

"God, chief don't do that!" He said, grabbing onto his chest. "You're already small enough….I mean." He tried correcting himself given that she was already giving him a stern look that didn't approve of where this conversation was going.

"I should probably go."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Oh, but I did have something to tell you." She grabbed a cup and poured coffee into it, staring up at him as she did this making Jackson furrow his brow at amazement from how well she did this. "Your mom is in the conference room, she said if you and April could meet her up there."

Jackson's eyes got wide and he swallowed hard. His mom was here, he knew she wanted to discuss stuff with him, but whenever she was here it didn't always end up so well, especially considering the last time and all.

He grabbed his phone and texted April "Meet me in the on-call room NOW."

He needed to talk to her before his mom did, to prepare for whatever this meeting was all about.

 **TBC….**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for all the drama guys! I know it's always annoying when there is some of it, but I do think that is what makes some stories really good. In this case I like a little bit of both though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was having a bit of a hard time deciding where to go next with this story because I haven't seen next week's episode I don't really know where I want it to go. I think when I get a good idea from next week's episode then it'll be a bit easier but I still really don't know. I'm the type of writer that just writes whatever is in my head and don't think twice about it, I guess it has been working in this story and I am happy to see how much you guys have enjoyed it. Thanks again for taking the time to read it, and I hope you will continue to go through this journey with me, I also do not know how far or how many chapters I want this story to be, so please be patient with me as I go through the motions with this story. Thanks guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"What's so urgent?"

April opened the on-call room and noticed Jackson already pacing the room, making her want to chuckle but decided best to just keep that to herself.

Jackson continued pacing "My mom wants to talk to us, like now."

April's eyes went a little wider; she now understood the need to pace. "Okay, well do you know what it's about?"

He shook his head quickly, running his hands through his hair. "I have no idea, but every single time she's come needing to speak with either one of us it always ended…well not so good."

"Maybe it's good news?"

Jackson stopped pacing and looked at her as if she was crazy "It's my mom, April, of course it's not going to be good."

April chuckled, walking over and grabbing his arm to steady him. "Hey, that's your mom and our babies grandma you are talking about there, watch it mister." She still had a hold of his arm and she could tell that her touch calmed him down a bit.

He chuckled with her and nodded, sighing but still feeling nervous "I know, I'm sorry, I guess she has always intimidated me and I hate not knowing what I'm getting into when it comes to her. Now that she knows about the baby, who knows what she wants or needs, you know?"

April nodded "Yeah, I get that, how about we go and talk to her and find out?"

Jackson closed his eyes, quickly nodding and groaning like a little baby "But I don't wanna."

"Oookay, you big baby, let's go get this over with, huh?"

She tugged on his arm and he allowed her to lead him to the conference room. He hadn't realized it, but his hand made his way to hers and somehow they were holding hands and their fingers were interlocked.

The heat from her hand and the pulsating heartbeat from his made him feel nervous, but in a good way. April somehow had a comforting feeling especially of late and he liked it. The nerves started to leave but as soon as April opened the door to the conference room they shot up pretty quickly. April squeezed his hand once and then let it go, he wanted to tell her no, that the only thing keeping him from going crazy in this room right now was her touch but he couldn't make a scene, not to mention he didn't really want to reveal how much of an affect she had on him.

His mom was sitting in the furthest chair across the table right in front of them, but had her back to them, swirling around to face them with a huge smile on her face. At least that was good, well Jackson could only hope.

"Hello my darlings." She said in a cutesy sing-song voice.

Jackson furrowed his brow and looked down at April who also a look of confusion on her face, but hers had at least had a smile on it unlike him who had a frown where a smile should be.

"Hey, Mrs. Avery." April said walking over and giving her a kiss on the cheek, while Catherine touched her belly gently and looked at it with such love.

"It's Catherine, April; please don't call me by that. You are family after all." Catherine smiled at April, lightly brushing her shoulder with her hand in a loving manner.

Jackson still had his look of confusion, but nodded and smiled at his mom. "Hey mom." He wasn't sure what else to say to her because her being her made no sense, at least not right now.

"Do you want to sit? I brought donuts."

April swallowed and shook her head "I don't know what it is about donuts but I don't think the baby likes them very much. Thank you though for bringing them."

Catherine and Jackson stared at April, and Catherine smiled, reaching over and touching her hand patting it and nodding.

"Thank you for the bread by the way, it really helped."

Jackson sat up straight and opened his mouth but his mom was faster.

"What bread?"

April looked confused and stared back and forth between Jackson and Catherine. "Oh, um, Jackson said…" She stopped talking when she noticed Jackson's embarrassed face and she put two-and-two together.

Her heart melted, it had never been Catherine who made this bread and there was probably no such thing as'miracle helper' bread or whatever the hell he called it, she could only guess that he probably made the whole thing up just to talk to her. She could see that Jackson knew she had got the whole thing quickly and so April turned her attention back to Catherine.

"Oh my mistake, I'm so tired lately, I keep getting stuff confused. This baby really is not helping with my exhaustion."

Catherine smiled and chuckled lightly "Well do you blame the baby? I hear you are working tirelessly."

April gulped "No, I mean, I do work a lot but I am making sure that it's not—"

"April, honey, relax. It's okay. I think you forget I'm a doctor too and I've been in your shoes before."

Jackson shifted in his seat and listened but felt very uncomfortable.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" He interrupted wherever this conversation was going, because he needed to know what was up and he didn't like his mom ambushing April or himself and he just had to get whatever she wanted to tell them out of the way.

April looked at him with a warning look and nudged him to not be so rude. He shrugged but nodded at her in understanding.

"Well Jackson, I guess you are probably getting a bit on edge to know what I called you and April here for."

Jackson wanted to say something sarcastic, but it was his mom and he did have respect for her so he just nodded to continue. He wanted so badly to reach over and grab April's hand, but he remained calm, hoping that whatever his mom would say was something he did want to hear.

"I do want to start off by saying that I'm sorry about the whole mess with the job situation." She stared at April when she said this and April gave her a small smile that she understood "I however do still want you in my hospital, but since the situation has changed a bit, I can tell you probably wouldn't want to take that job."

Jackson scoffed "Mom, really?"

April kicked him softly 'Stop' she mouthed to him and he quietly groaned it was him against them it felt like but he knew that April was only doing it because she didn't want this to turn into exactly what they were expecting.

"Okay, I get it Jackson. I'm stepping on toes, but April is a terrific doctor and I would love to have her, but I know with the whole thing it's not a possibility at least not now. I do want to tell you that the offer still stands in the future."

Jackson sighed and looked down at April who nodded.

"With all due respect mom, April is having our baby and I don't think she would want to take a job in a different state, we are raising this baby together in Seattle, not shipping him or her back and forth between Seattle and Portland, mom god."

"You have got some nerve lately with talking to me the way you've been talking to me, I don't know what's gotten into you boy, but it better stop."

April swallowed, feeling her cheeks getting warmer; she was incredibly uncomfortable as if she was somewhere where she shouldn't have been. She could see that Jackson was getting ready to counter what she just said, but closed his mouth as he felt April's hand enclose his underneath the table. She squeezed like she had been doing lately and it immediately made him feel better.

He looked at his mom and sighed "I don't want to fight mom, and I am sorry for speaking to you the way I have been, I just don't like to feel that you are trying to get in the middle of my—"

"That's the thing, I'm not Jackson. I came here not to fight, but to help and offer whatever assistance I could for you two and the baby."

Jackson nodded, giving her a genuine smile "Okay, well we don't really nee—"

"I think what Jackson is trying to say is; thank you." April interrupted him and now pinched him, making him want to laugh because she was being controlling but in a protective way.

"We would love your help, Catherine, and I think this little guy…" April stopped talking, realizing her mistake and turning to look at Jackson who looked equally shocked.

"What?" He asked, standing up from his chair and gasping "It's a boy!"

Catherine and April started to laugh at his excitement, with a tint of nerves.

He pulled April up and hugged her tightly, letting her go and running over to her mom and hugging her and quickly rushing over to April and pulling her in again for another hug, parting but not letting her go only enough to stare at her "It's a boy?" He asked it this time which April nodded, but before she had time to register anything else he kissed her, this time it was passionate, with a gasp from April and a sigh from Catherine's side.

They stayed like that until Catherine cleared her throat. "Okay, okay, enough of that."

April started laughing as Jackson let her go and whooped literally out loud. "You knew?" He asked his mom who had nodded in return.

"Yeah, but that one said you didn't want to know."

He smiled over at April, feeling the excitement of having a boy "Wow. I can't believe it's a boy." He couldn't stop smiling.

This was the happiest he had felt in a long time and he could see that April felt the same way.

 **TBC…**

 **A/N: I just want to continually say thank you again to all of you wonderful people who keep reading and reviewing my story. It means the world. I hope you enjoyed some fluff and a little bit of a happier chapter. Thanks again!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"No, Jackson, you are placing it wrong." April crossed her arms as she watched Jackson place the wrong screw on the wrong hole.

Jackson wiped at his brow and looked back at April with his left eyebrow raised, he sighed, this was definitely harder than he remembered the first time around. He had been putting this crib, okay trying was more like it, together for the last hour at her apartment.

"Well, I don't think they gave me all the right parts."

April pursed her lips, she wanted to laugh, only she didn't have the heart to tell him that he was the one doing it incorrectly.

She bent down, and grabbed the instruction manual.

"Um, I think that screw is for the top part not the bottom."

Jackson groaned "Seriously? I've been trying to put this one in for the last few minutes in the wrong hole?"

April now couldn't help but chuckle, which in turn made him follow suit.

"You know, it's actually funny because I would never have guessed that putting a crib together would be quite as entertaining as it has been." Jackson said, groaning quietly as he stood up from the pain of being on his knees for the past few minutes.

April smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

They had not talked about the kiss, that kiss that meant so much to April and she wasn't sure if it meant as much to him. She wanted to bring it up, and to say that she had hoped it was the start of something great, but she couldn't really understand his emotions or read his facial expressions lately.

"Let's take a break, do you want something to drink?" April said, hoping that maybe they could talk a little.

Jackson nodded "That sounds great, do you have—"

"Ginger ale, yes." She said, smiling at him.

That was one thing she still did even though Jackson and her were no longer together. He loved ginger ale, especially the Canada Dry one, and they would buy it in bulk at Winco's, and she wasn't even sure why but she still did it even after they divorced. It gave her some comfort even though the taste was kind of off to her, she never really understood the big deal about this drink.

Jackson's eyes lit up as she said yes. He followed her to the kitchen, thanking her for the can and sitting down on the stool on the opposite side of April on the kitchen isle.

They stayed in silence but not uncomfortably. He took a few sips and placed it down.

"You hate this stuff." He finally spoke up, looking down at the can and twirling it back and forth.

April smiled and shrugged "No, not really." She lied, she wasn't about to tell him the truth behind her having the ginger ale there. It wasn't like it was going to waste, most people did like it, so whenever someone came over she would offer it and most would politely accept. He chuckled and nodded, she could tell he didn't believe that but she wasn't sure if he had laughed because he knew the truth or maybe he thought it was sad.

"Oh, before I forget, I brought this blanket." He stood up, walking over to the couch where he had placed his duffel bag from earlier down. He rifled through it, until he found what he was looking for.

He walked over to where he had been last and put it on the counter, pushing it down the middle until it was close enough to where April could reach for it.

She looked at it and stared back at him, when he nodded for her to grab it, she did as she was asked.

She opened the blanket, so that she could see the whole thing and her heart skipped a beat, not in the good way, but in the bad. This blanket was horrendously ugly and she wasn't sure what her facial expression was right now, but she just hoped that it wasn't one of disgust. She swallowed hard and looked back at him with a small smile.

"What do you think?" He said with a huge stupid grin on his face.

How was she supposed to be honest with him about this? His little face was too cute to tell him she hated it.

She continued smiling and licked her lips. "It's um, it's something else."

He smiled back, and she was thankful he took that in a good way, because she wanted to end that sentence with 'something else that is not good.'

"It used to be mine, my mom kept it for so long after and she just recently gave it to me to give to my son."

April sighed, was he serious? Now she definitely couldn't tell him it was so ugly. It was the ugliest brown poop color that didn't really go with anything and some of the seams were coming out so it made it look like it was thrown in the trash a few times and taken out. She smiled this time for real and nodded at him. "It's great." she lied again, because the fact that he was so excited about passing it along to his son was just sweet, she had to push her feelings towards the ugly blanket away.

"Great, well I'm glad you like it. I think we can put it on the top of the crib when I'm done building it….well that's if I ever figure it out."

April chuckled and watched as he got up, taking his drink with him and going into the nursery. She sighed once more, he wanted it on top of the crib, now she was going to have to see that thing over and over, and I'm sure that he would want it covering the baby and all. She pushed her feelings once more to the side and followed him into the room to help him as much as she could.

~0~0~

"So it's like really ugly?"

"Max, I told you not to talk about that in public." April looked around to see if anyone could hear them.

Max followed where she was looking around and he shrugged "Sorry, I just can't believe you didn't tell him, a man has a right to know."

April scoffed "Please, men are the sneakiest liars ever."

"Hey, I'm offended for all men kind, man."

April rolled her eyes, she grabbed onto her stomach, she felt a little lightheaded today which was not good since she had a huge day in front of her. "You okay?" Max asked, looking at the face she had been making.

She nodded "So when is your interview?" She said ignoring him.

They had bumped into each other at the hospital since he had to come in to see about getting that job. He looked down at his watch "in like 20 minutes, I was going to say if you wanted to get coffee, but you already beat me to it." He said, pointing down at her cup as they walked through the hospital. "Shouldn't you not drink caffeine?"

"Don't start with me, and it's decaf if you must know."

"Yikes, which explains the 'tude."

"Shush, I don't have an attitude, and is it with Bailey?"

He nodded "I think so, I'm not really sure, she didn't specify if anyone else would be there."

She knew he meant Jackson, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

They entered the on-call room, so she could place some of her stuff away. "Don't you have like a locker or something?"

She nodded "Yeah, but ever since I got pregnant, I kind of like to be by myself without everyone whispering about me, so…I resort to hiding out in the on-call room."

He nodded at her answer, but that seemed kind of sad to him.

"You're more than welcome to place your stuff here, I've kind of reserved this room for at least a month."

He furrowed his brow and looked around the room. "Isn't this where people come to sleep and stuff?"

She nodded "Yeah, but Bailey has been kind of great about my situation."

Max nodded once more "Is she nice?"

"Who Bailey, yeah she's—"

April stopped talking as this abrupt yet sharp stinging pain shot through her like she had never felt before. Her heart stopped as she closed her eyes and felt the room start to shift, the sound felt like it immediately stopped and she could hear a muffled "April!" but her mouth felt like it was glued together and she couldn't speak, everything went black instantly.

~0~0~

"Is she going to be okay? Will someone please tell me what the hell just happened?!" Max was looking back and forth between Arizona and Alex.

"I'm sorry, but you are not family so I cannot release anything to you at this time, but you need explain to me what happened?"

"Where is she?! What happened? Is April okay? Is the baby okay?!"

"Jackson, whoa, hold on." Arizona said, trying to calm him down.

"No, tell me!" Jackson felt his heart beating so fast and he felt almost lightheaded. He had been in the middle of a consultation when he got paged 911 that April was in the emergency. His blood drained from his face and he had ran as quickly as possible to her location. He tried calming down but it felt almost impossible.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson said, finally noticing Max on the side.

Max felt the knot that he had felt earlier from when she passed out start to tighten more. He could sense that Jackson almost felt the need to punch him in the face for no reason necessary, but he could see his facial features change from scared to annoyed back to scared.

"I was, uh, I…"

"He was with April when she passed out." Karev finished his sentence for him, mainly because he wasn't sure how long he would take to get it out.

"Passed out? Why did she pass out?" Jackson looked back and forth between Arizona and Max, but finally continued just staring at Max when he realized even Arizona was looking at him.

Max gulped "Um, we were in the on-call room…" He could see Jackson's eyes, they looked so beady, almost evil like. "Um, well we were talking and the next thing I knew she had passed out, I tried calling out her name but she didn't respond."

No one said anything, but there was no need to reply to that.

"Arizona, what's going on with her?" Jackson turned to look at her.

Arizona sighed "We are running some tests, but I think it could just be nothing. It's not uncommon to faint or feel lightheaded when you are pregnant…"

"Wait, she did say she wasn't feeling too good today." Max said, but felt even more uncomfortable when they all looked at him.

"So it could be nothing?" Jackson ignored Max, and turned to look at Arizona once more.

"Yes, if that's the case, then she needs a few days off of work, and baby is healthy as well…but I'm…I mean Karev is going to do everything possible to make sure she is okay and that if there are more tests needed he will get them."

Jackson saw Arizona's face drop when she had to say Karev, she had so badly wanted to continue being her doctor, but she wasn't going to push it especially against April's wishes.

Karev nodded "I got your back, man. I'll update you when something comes up, okay? In the meantime, you are more than welcome to go in there, she is a little groggy and might possibly fall back asleep, but you can go in." Karev said, patting him on the shoulder and walking away.

Max stood in his spot and didn't move. "Can I see her?"

Jackson raised his eyebrow "Are you serious, man?"

Max scoffed "What's the supposed to mean?"

"It means a hard no." Jackson said, getting even more annoyed.

Max shook his head "I just want see if she is okay."

"You heard them, she is fine, she doesn't need to see you right now."

"You don't have to be a jerk to me, just because you are insecure about your relationship or whatever the hell it is that you two have going on." Max knew that was a bad thing to say, but he didn't care, Jackson was being rude for no reason other than jealousy "now you can hate me all you want, but I'm friends with April, I care about her and…"

"And what?" Jackson said, stepping forward a few inches closer to Max.

They stayed silent staring at each other, Max could sense the amount of tension.

"Get the hell out of here." Jackson said finally cutting the silence.

"You know that she can't even be honest with you? Now I can see why. You try and intimidate people…you don't fool me."

Jackson closed his hand into a fist, feeling like he was ready to hit him but tried to control his anger. "What do you mean by that?"

"Maybe you should ask her." Max scoffed and turned to leave, stopping mid-way and looking back at him "I get the feeling she doesn't like that blanket so much." He said giving him one last look before leaving. When he turned the corner he closed his eyes and shook his head. Why the hell did he have to say that? April would never ever talk to him now, she had confided in him about this and here he was telling the person she didn't want to hurt. He wasn't sure what it was about Jackson, but he truly brought the worst out in him, he hadn't meant any harm, he just wanted to see April and when Jackson denied him access, it angered him because he had been the one to be there when she passed out.

Jackson stood in the same spot staring back at where Max had just been. He felt so many emotions, he was hurt that April would lie to him about the blanket, but not only that that she would talk to Max of all people about it before she said anything to him. He closed his eyes, and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to see her, but he wasn't sure it was the best idea right now.

 **TBC….**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

She didn't like the blanket. His mind was racing and all he could think was that he needed to see her and talk to her, but he could feel the anger bubbling to the surface.

He knocked on the door and heard a soft "Come in" which he obliged.

He smiled as much as he could when he saw her, once again she looked so small in such a huge bed, and his anger subsided as he saw her scared face.

"Hey." He wasn't even sure what the hell to say to her, he obviously didn't want to argue with her over this, at least not now. "How are you two doing?" He said, sitting on the corner of the bed, placing his hand gently on her leg.

April sat up a little more and started to cry, his heart dropped. "What is it?"

She shook her head and wiped at her eyes "I'm sorry, It's just my hormones, but I was so scared Jackson. When I felt sick this morning I panicked and pretended that I couldn't feel it to try and be strong for this baby, but all I did was hurt him instead."

Jackson sighed and softly squeezed her leg "No, April, absolutely not! You are the strongest person I know by a long shot and you were just protecting him….I do agree you should have come in a bit sooner, but Arizona said it should all be fine." He lied, because Arizona had not said those exact words, but he had a good feeling that this was something that wasn't anything major.

April half-smiled, which Jackson thought was at least something because April usually never smiled when stuff like this happened.

"Listen, when you are feeling better and able to go home, do you think I possibly could stay over just for a night or two? That way I can kind of keep an eye on you and the baby?" Jackson knew he there were two reasons he was saying this to her, the first reason was what he said to her; he wanted to keep an eye out for them. The second one was a bit more selfish and that was so he could keep Max away.

April gulped and thought about it, she wasn't sure what a good answer was. She wasn't sure she was ready for that because she knew what was in the back of her mind, but on second thought it would be fantastic having him around. She could see him waiting for her answer. She turned to stare at his face and smiled giving him a nod.

"We would love that."

He smiled back and nodded. "Okay, anything you need?"

She shook her head and sat back more comfortably. "Okay, well I have to get back to work, but will you page me if anything happens or if you need anything?"

She nodded once more, with that he left giving her one last smile before leaving.

~0~

"I wanted to punch him! I wanted to punch his white teeth so bad Ben." Jackson had been explaining what had happened to Ben with Max, he could tell that Ben wasn't impressed by Jackson's reaction. "What?" He asked staring now finally calming down a bit.

Ben shrugged "What do you want me to say? The truth or what you want to hear? Either version it won't really matter, right?"

Jackson groaned "It does matter, but what, you think he had a right to say that to me?"

"No, definitely not, he had no right to get in any of your business, but you also don't have a right to bring this up to April either."

"What?" Jackson said loudly, getting more agitated. They had been in the break room which luckily no one had been occupying it at this time.

"I just think if she feels that way about this blanket, then she has a right to tell you on her own time, not the other way around."

"Wait a second, you think its okay for her to go and talk about my blanket to a guy…" He stopped talking because he knew Ben wouldn't like the words he wanted to call Max. "This guy that she barely knows—"

"She does know him though…"

"That's beside the point." Jackson waved him off, but could see Ben wanting to laugh because he had just contradicted himself.

"You think its okay for her to do that and not tell me she hates this blanket? I wouldn't have cared."

"That's the thing Jackson, I agree, I think it was wrong of her to talk to him and not you…BUT you also have to remember that she is pregnant, she isn't thinking with her brain, she is thinking with her baby brain." Ben stopped talking when he noticed Jackson holding back a chuckle. He rolled his eyes "Whatever man it's a real thing, but my point is she probably didn't want to hurt your feelings and she wasn't sure how to go about telling you."

Jackson groaned "But we are supposed to be honest to each other, that was the whole point of us talking and saying we weren't going to hide anything from one another. I was honest about everything."

Ben raised his eyebrow. "What?" Jackson asked right away.

"You told her about Cecilia?"

Jackson sighed "Partly…."

"What does that mean?" Ben asked, crossing his arms.

"She doesn't know that we slept together…."

Ben wanted to shake his head and tell him he couldn't tell April something and him be doing the exact opposite, but what was the point. He just came over and patted him on the back "Well bud, now you have to live with the consequences. You want her to be 100% honest with you, but you aren't 100% honest with her so what do you want? Do you want to be with April? Do you want to just co-parent with April and not be together? Do you want Cecilia? All these choices are okay, but you have to think in your heart of hearts…what do you want Jackson?"

Jackson stared at Ben so perplexed. He hadn't been asked this question in who knows how long and he wasn't sure how to answer that. He knew he already knew what he wanted but he couldn't manage the words nor was he sure he wanted to say it out loud.

Instead he shrugged and stared at Ben as he made a face that read he didn't believe Jackson.

Ben nodded "Okay, well then you need to start being honest with whoever you want to be with because it's not really fair."

Jackson wanted to say something to counter what Ben had just told him, but he couldn't because Ben was completely right.

~0~

Max wanted to visit April, he wanted to tell her he was sorry for what he said to Jackson. He knew that Jackson must have told her by now and they probably got into it, that wasn't what he wanted at all and he wasn't even sure what possessed him to do that.

April wasn't his, this baby was most definitely not his and he knew that, but for some reason he was acting like a jealous boyfriend.

He had missed his appointment with Bailey for the interview, but she had understood the situation so when he met with her an hour later after the whole 'blanket' mishap with Jackson happened she immediately told him he had a job, which took him by surprise a bit considering he didn't even get a chance to show her anything that he was good at or even speak really.

"You did what a doctor would do, and I liked your response to wanting to help, April has already given me great reviews….so job is yours." Bailey had told him, which made him stare shocked and made him feel even worse than he already felt because April had gone beyond everything just to help him, and he had betrayed her like that.

He sighed and exhaled as he knocked on her room, he was hoping more than anything that Jackson wasn't there.

He opened the door and saw April stir and look over at him; she had been sleeping so he felt even worse.

"Hey. I didn't get a chance to—"

"Thank you Max, you were amazing today." April cut him off and shifted to stare at him a bit better.

Max gulped and smiled as best as he could. If only she knew those words were not true for him.

"Well it was only fair to save you, now we are even." He chuckled as soon as she chuckled "Although technically I didn't really do much except hold your head up and make sure you didn't choke and call for help. The doctors here saved your life, I didn't really do much."

April waved him off "You did, stop being so modest."

He nodded and smiled "Oh hey, I went to see Bailey afterwards."

"Oh yes! How did your interview go?"

"Great, I got the job."

"What? Oh my gosh, that's so exciting Max! Congrats."

He smiled "Well, it's all thanks to you if we are getting technical. If it wasn't for your fainting and me 'saving' you and you putting in a good word for me I don't know if I would have had even got the job."

April laughed "You so would have still got it. You are a fantastic doctor."

He shrugged "Well back in Jordan I was great, I guess we will see how I do here, huh?" He smiled and tried his hardest to not feel like he was going to puke.

"Are you okay? You don't look so excited for just landing a great job." April said, looking at him inquisitively.

He nodded but closed his eyes "Ugh, no, I'm not fine at all. I did something bad." He opened his eyes to see April furrow her brow.

"What do you mean?"

He inhaled and felt his stomach turn, he knew that once he told her this, it would ruin their friendship and possibly him losing his job because not only did April have a huge say in if he could keep this job, but so did Jackson. He didn't want to lose April from his life, she had truly been a great friend to him when he needed it the most and he couldn't see himself losing her, but he knew by him telling her this it would possibly have a chance of that.

"Max, what is it?" April finally cut his thoughts away.

He nodded that he understood he had to say whatever it was that was bothering him so much.

"Jackson and I got into it, like pretty bad, and I was really angry with him so I blurted out that you hated the blanket." He stopped talking to see her reaction, and his heart skipped when he saw the anger and pain on her face clearly evident. "But it wasn't what I meant to happen, honest. I just wanted to see how you were and he blocked me from seeing you and that angered me because I didn't think it was fair, but I shouldn't have said that about the blanket and I know you are going to hate me forever now."

April stared shocked at what he just revealed to her, and her stomach was feeling even queasier. The anger was getting the best of her and she knew she had to try and calm down before she spoke.

"Please, god, say something." He said when she was silent for quite a bit.

"Get out." April finally spoke up, feeling tears at the surface of her eyes, and when she looked at him she saw the hurt in his eyes "Please, just leave, okay?"

He felt tears start to form in his eyes and he nodded "Okay." He said this so softly and turned to leave. "I'm sorry." He said before exiting.

April sat in bed staring at the wall, how was Jackson? He didn't seem angry or upset when she saw him last but maybe he was just hiding it considering her being here in this bed; all she knew was that she had to talk to him.

~0~

"Okay, so you are still okay with this, right?" Jackson said as he placed his duffel bag down with his clothes and other items he needed.

April was sitting on the couch, adjusting herself and placing pillows in comfortable areas of her body while nodding. "Yeah, I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't feel comfortable about it." She had been really surprised he hadn't said anything as of yet and it had been 3 days since she spoke with Max and he told her about Jackson and what happened. Why wasn't Jackson saying anything?

Jackson chuckled "Yeah, I guess you are right. How are you feeling today?" He looked over at her, and laughed as she looked to be making a face as she tried to get a pillow behind her back unsuccessfully.

He walked over and placed it where she wanted it which made her give him a warm smile back.

"Okay, so Bailey and Karev said to take it easy for the next few days, so that means no stressing either, okay?"

April groaned at his request but nodded, which made him chuckle but Jackson looked away now, because he knew that 'no stress' meant he couldn't talk to her about the blanket/Max situation.

"Anything you want to eat?"

"Okay, no, we need to talk, I can't with this anymore."

Jackson turned to look at her shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why aren't you yelling at me about this blanket thing?"

Jackson's eyes went a little wider and he wasn't sure who told her "Who told you about that?"

"Okay, first of all, why didn't you tell me?" April said, even though she knew that was stupid to say that considering she hadn't told him she hated it so much.

He scoffed "Okay, same goes for you."

They stayed silent but he cleared his throat "Okay, fine, the reason I didn't tell you that I knew and that Max was the one who blurted it out…which by the way is a whole other topic we need to discuss, but the reason I didn't was because you don't need that kind of stress right now April, and I knew if I brought it up we would end up fighting or something would happen and I just didn't want that right now. I wanted you to tell me when you were ready."

April softened her body and wanted to cry, he was so sweet even when he had every right to yell at her for not telling him.

"I'm so sorry, Jackson. I should have told you, it was wrong of me to discuss it with Max and not with you. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings, you loved it so much and how was I supposed to say that to you when you were gushing about it?"

He nodded and sat down next to her, placing his hands on hers "I'm sorry too, for giving you that ratty old thing. I don't know why I wanted him to have it so much when I don't even care too much about it. I should have asked your opinion versus just thinking you were going to love it. Can we just start over?"

April laughed "Yes, please."

"Chinese?" He asked, making her laugh "What, I meant start over immediately but I want food."

She nodded "Yes, can you make sure that they have extra—"

"Yes, extra fortune cookies you got it." He said, giving her a small kiss on her cheek and getting up to order.

 **TBC….**

 **A/N: Okay so I first want to start off by saying I'm soooo so sorry about how long it's taken me to update. I know you all have been so patient in waiting for an update. Some of you have expressed that you have been waiting for an update, so I do apologize. I will try and be better at updating faster. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again to everyone who still loves this story, who still reviews and who has this story as their favorite and follows it still. I also want to mention not sure if you all watched the season finale, but I will still be writing even though the show is done till September/October. Thanks again!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"I can't believe you are due next week, it went by so fast. I don't know if I'm ready." Jackson said with a pout on his lips but quickly chuckling as April rolled her eyes.

"Fast? Maybe for you papa, but I am so ready." She grabbed her belly that had now turned into the biggest basketball twice the size as last time, although they never reached this stage of the pregnancy; she had literally started to waddle, she never thought she would be one of those moms that looked like a penguin when they walked but it had happened to her.

It had been a few months that had passed and she had still not completely forgiven Max fully, to be fair it was also easy since she was on maternity leave and had been since a month ago, it made it easier for her to not have to see him or think about that right now. She knew eventually she would forgive him, and everything would go back to normal, but right now she was just enjoying her last week of being pregnant and what the next stage held for her.

Jackson had been staying with her for the remainder of the pregnancy, and they had become closer although they still didn't mention or talk about getting back together, or what their relationship meant, hell they hadn't even talked about a name for the baby. They were enjoying too much this bliss they had created that didn't involve arguing nor lying to not hurt the other; although there was that one time she did ask Jackson if she looked puffy and he had said no, and made a face.

She plopped herself down next to him and sighed, putting her feet up with the help of Jackson who grabbed her feet and pulled them towards him as he started massaging her without asking. She gave him a quick smile as a thank you and placed her head back staring up at the ceiling but quickly closing her eyes as she felt her body soften from his touch and how comfy she felt.

"I hate to get into this right now…."

April groaned because she knew he was going to mention and ask about a name that was on his mind a lot lately but she wasn't even sure what to name him. It had been difficult as it was with Samuel, now even more so.

"I don't want to." She said in a teasing manner but opened her eyes to look at him as he was still massaging her feet; he gave her a half-smile. "Okay fine, but it can't be anything cheesy and no last names as first names either."

Jackson chuckled as they had had this conversation once before, he put his fingers up "Scouts honor."

"Emerson." Jackson said after a long pause, and April furrowed her brow and said 'Emerson' in her mouth without sound, then saying it out loud "Emerson….I don't like it." April said shaking her head, I don't feel a connection to it."

Jackson nodded "Mm how about Elliot?"

"Why all of a sudden E names?"

"I don't know, I just had a thought and it all of a sudden came to me….ooh how about Finn, like Huckleberry Finn, I loved that story."

April scoffed "That was the weirdest story, a hard pass."

Jackson laughed "Okay, how about you say some then if I'm so bad at this."

April shook her head "I don't want to right now."

Jackson moved her feet playfully, but April pulled them away from him and had a serious face, the mood quickly changing to a more serious one.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Jackson said sitting up straight and staring at a very upset April.

She shrugged "Nothing, I just don't feel like talking about this right now."

"When should we then April? This baby is due in a few days, and we haven't even discussed names or even the living situation or the parenting situation."

"I thought that it was going great for that reason…can't we just leave it as is just for a little while longer."

"April, the longer we avoid this, the longer it is that we won't have the time to do so. The baby will be here and that alone is time consuming."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, why can't you just leave it alone?"

Jackson stared in confusion as April tried but failed to get up from the couch, he grabbed her lower back to assist but April's hands found his and hit him to stop. "I'm fine."

Jackson groaned and scoffed, getting up and walking away, April groaned back and gave up trying to get up; falling back into the position she was just in.

Why did she just do that? She knew why she was pushing him away like that and she hated herself for it, they had been doing so great these last few months and now that it was getting so close it started to get more real and that terrified her, especially when Jackson wanted to make it real and discuss what she knew they were eventually going to have to.

After what felt like 30 minutes, she rolled her eyes at herself and shook her head "Jackson!" She called out, having a sad Jackson pop out from the corner to stare at her with an annoyed expression, but still one of concern.

"Can you please help me?"

"If you admit that you were being a bit moody and that we should discuss these things?"

April scoffed "Come on Jackson, I have to pee, do you want this new couch to be stained because at this point I don't mind peeing here."

Jackson laughed, shaking his head as he walked over to her and helped her up.

She waddled her way to the bathroom, and quickly after grabbed a small white towel and found Jackson. She put it up and heard a laugh from the other room. "Is that your way of saying 'truce'?"

April poked her head around and nodded "I'm sorry Jackson; we can try and come up with a name, I just…." She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Jackson looked down at her pants that were completely soaked "Ummm." Jackson gulped, and felt his cheeks flush with excitement but fear that immediately settled in. This was it.

April just started laughing but stopped shortly as she felt her chest start to close in on her. "I can't breathe…I-Jackson-I…."

"April…" He ran up to her and caught her before she fell and possibly hurting herself. "April!"

~0~

Jackson couldn't stop the tears "What is going on Arizona? She was fine, you said she was fine! She was fine…she was fine." He kept repeating that not even allowing Arizona or Karev to speak.

"Jackson, please just wait in the waiting room, I will call you when we know more, but right now I need you to let me do my job and you need to do yours which is being patient. I don't know what happened or why her body went into shock" She shook her head when he opened his mouth "nor do I know why her body is reacting this way, her water did break and we are going to do everything to save both of them, but I need you to be a patient not a doctor, okay?" She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes as he stared at her in shock "Hey! Did you hear me? You need to do this for you, April, but most importantly that baby; what is his name?"

Jackson's eyes went wide. "Oh my god, we were in the middle of that and never picked a name, what if we don't get to do that?"

"Okay, hey, Jackson, listen to me you will get a chance to see April soon and name that baby, but until then please stay calm, okay?"

Karev gave Jackson a pat on the back "It's going to be okay, we've got everyone working on her man, she's well taken care of."

Jackson shook his head and started to pace "Please save her….please."

Arizona nodded and pointed in the direction of the waiting room. "Go, I'll get you when it's time."

He walked away and Arizona stared back at Karev. "Is that true?"

"What?" Arizona countered raising her brow.

"That it's going to be okay?"

Arizona pursed her lips "God I hope so, her levels were off the chart, she was fine a few days ago when I saw her last. What the hell happened? Can you go rush those blood tests and lab please?" Karev nodded at her request and left.

"April, honey, can you hear me?" Arizona said as she saw that April's eyes were opened but she wasn't responding.

"Put the baby's heart on the monitor right away." Within seconds the heartbeat was echoing the whole room, which made Arizona smile "Oh thank god, it's strong and steady. Now let's work on getting mama up and responsive."

Arizona jumped a little at the touch she had on her arm, and noticed it was April; she turned her face to look at Arizona the scared expression made Arizona want to hold April and tell her it was okay.

"Can you hear me honey?"

April nodded very lightly and closed her eyes tight. "Okay, now I need you to tell me if you can feel this."

April opened her eyes and nodded at the light touch from the pen on her foot. "Okay, can you breathe okay?"

April opened her eyes. Arizona sighed when she saw her levels. "Are you in pain besides contractions?"

April shook her head and opened her mouth to exhale, but no words came out. "Honey, I'm going to run some tests, but it seems like you just had a bit of anxiety and passed out, was something stressing you out before you came here?"

"Can you call Jackson for me?"

"Sure, I'm going to start you and put you in a room to get ready for that baby to come out."

"I want his name to be Harper…" April trailed off but closed her eyes, and the monitor started beeping.

"What?" Arizona rushed over "April? April?" Arizona started to feel anxiety herself now what was going on. "She's going into shock, we need to get this baby out now, page Karev back here now!"

 **TBC….**

 **A/N: Okay I want to start off by saying I'm so incredibly sorry it's been sooooo long since I've updated last, I feel so terrible for that especially with how many people have enjoyed this story, I have had a crazy last couple of months and a lot has changed for me. I want to also say that I'm super upset with Japril this season because apart from Japril the sequel we haven't really had much of an interaction and it seems like even with next weeks finale it doesn't look we are going to get much either….so you can also see my lack of motivation as well of writing Japril. I also want to say this chapter is short but you'll get a longer one soon because I'm currently working on it and I love how it's going so far, so it'll be a lot longer than this one. Okay enough of my rant, thank you so much for sticking with this and loving it still so much, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
